


Sonic and the Shade Stones

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Sonic - Freeform, F/M, cutegirlmayra, dark sonamy, sonamy - Freeform, sonic fanfic, sonic fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: -Eggman's planning something, apparently an ancient ritual made to create even the goodest of people into the evilest of creations. Little does Amy know her significance in this mass mayhem of sorts! Will Sonic be alright or will his Darker side take over him...? -Sonamy with some Dark Sonic stuff lol xP





	1. Chapter 1 and 2

Sonic and the Power of the Shade Stones

By Cutegirlmayra

Ch.1

It was a typical day in the amazing world of Sonic the hedgehog. Everyone was enjoying there day as the afternoon air whooshed through there hair, helping cool themselves as the blazing hot sun blinded them with it's radiance and giving the people on the ground warmth. A care free, young, blue Hedgehog roamed this town. Looking for the one reason he came here.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" boomed a voice from a speaker. A large ship, with a man's face and a mustache on it, was over head are young friend. It came around a very tall skyscraper, making it's self known to are blue hero.

"There you are, Eggman!" said Sonic as he looked to the over confident old man's ship. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Sonic, you better take me seriously this time!" Eggman roared in the speaker. "this plan is number one! You, not even your pathetic friends can stop what I'm planning!" He said, boasting his ever so cunning plan that has yet to be said.

"Whatever." Sonic said, waving a hand to show his care on the subject. That got Eggman going.

" Fine. Well, first I need to have something of yours..." Eggman then shot out of his ship, robots with jet packs on themselves. They skillful, but mechanically flew through the sky towards Sonic.

"You think by giving your strap metal some jet packs can make them able to catch me?" said Sonic, looking down and shaking his head. "Your the one not taking me seriously." He said as his head shot back up and dodged an up coming robot. The Hedgehog ran, twisting though the streets, running up buildings, hopping over rooftops as he knocked all the robots down. "Heh, to easy." He said, rubbing his nose on the bottom with his index finger.

A dark shadow, slowly made it's way to Sonic and pulled something from behind are friend. "H-hey!" Sonic yelled as he felt the hair from his spines whip off.

"I told you Sonic, not to underestimate me!" Eggman said as the ship slowly departed away.

The dark figure ran after it. when Sonic turned, all he saw was a flash of black and red. "Shadow?" he said.

A few miles away a humming, sweet and innocent pink hedgehog was dancing around her kitchen. She was apparently making something for more than herself, as she was setting the table and rushing back to her oven. "Hello, my babies!" She smiled and said as she stared into the oven with a pile of cookies in it. "Sonic and the others will be here any minute, And you have to make a good impression." She said and went to the other foods she still needed to care too. "Oh, I hope Sonic doesn't miss this dinner again," She said, talking to herself. "I've really out done myself with my cooking. He needs to be here!" the smile and hum to her voice all but disappeared as she worried.

Soon, the door bell rang. " Amy? Are you there? It's Tails, Cream and knuckles!" Said a cute, boyish like voice.

"Coming!" Said Amy as she quickly got her things together. 'He didn't say Sonic...' she thought, and just sighed. 'He'll be here.' she told herself. 'Or I'll threaten to never make chilidogs and cookies again'. Amy answered the door. "Welcome!"

"Hey Amy! Wow! That smells great! I can't wait to eat!" said a very Intelligent little Tails.

"Hello Amy, thanks for the food, again" said a red and tough looking Knuckles.

"Hi Amy! Sonic's not here yet, but he will be! Just wait." said a charming and sweet Cream.

"Oh, he better..." Amy mumbled under her breath as she let her guest in. She was hesitating to close the door, but soon did. "So, what's the news lately?" asked Amy, trying to start a conversation.

"Well," began Tails as he sat at his normal seat. "We think Eggman's up to something. I just heard from Sonic a minute before we got here, that Eggman dragged his butt all the way out East, just for a piece of hair." said Tails, obviously disapproving of the matter as much as Sonic. "Ether Eggman's up to something, Or his age is taking it's toll." He said with a slight bit of humor.

"I think Eggheads messing with us. Giving us false assumptions and all." Said Knuckles, arms crossed.

"Let me get this straight," Said Amy. "Eggman went all that way... to get Sonic's hair?" ' I'd go farther than that!' she thought, humoring herself.

"I know right?" Said Tails, shaking his head. "Sonic's reaction and how he said it was just darn right funny! You should have heard him." He said as he chuckled to himself.

"I'll ask him when he gets here. But of course, we know better than to wait on Sonic, let's eat!" said Amy as she began to go get the food.

"I'll help!" said Cream getting out of her chair.

As Cream and Amy went in the kitchen. Amy notice Cheese wasn't hovering around Cream like he normally does. "Cream, Where's Cheese?" Amy asked.

"Oh, he's sick. Momma is trying to help him. She says he has a bad cooled." Cream looked down as she spoke, trying to carry all the food she can without falling over.

"Oh." said Amy. "I hope he gets better."

Then a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it!" Amy said as she hurried to put the food down nice and neatly. Then, rushed to the door. "Hello?" she said opening it.

"Hey Amy, sorry I'm late, but at least I remembered right?" Sonic said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, at least that." she said as she closed the door. 'Thank goodness!' her mind practically screamed.

\- As the team eats, Eggman plans his next move. -

"Decoe! Bocoe! Bakkun! Where are you idiots?" yelled Eggman as he stomped around.

"Coming Doctor Eggman!" Said the two stumbling robots as they entered the room.

"What? I was sleeping.." Said Bakkun as he entered the room as well.

"Where's Shadow? He was supposed to bring me Sonic's hair by now! I have to do this and..." Eggman rambled on about this and that as Shadow walked in.

"Speak of the devil." said Docoe as he saw him enter.

"And you'll get a whip of his tail..." whispered Bocoe to Docoe. Shadow gave them a glare, and they shuttered.

"I've brought the hair, now give me the necklace that Maria had." He almost hissed the words.

"First, hand it over." said Eggman, extending his hand out to shadow. Shadow looked at him for a minute, then gave him the hair as Eggman gave him a necklace with a heart locket on it.

"I'll take my leave now." Said Shadow walking out.

"Good, that guy gives me the creeps! Every time he looks at us, it's like he wants to tear out are wires!" said Bocoe. Shadow gave another glare, and smirked as he saw them flinch.

"me too." said Decoe and Bakkun.

"Finally! The piece I need to bring out the darkness in Sonic's heart! To make him evil and my friend! HO WHOO HO!" Eggman moved the piece of hair into a machine. "Tomorrow," He said. "We go North. To the ancient ground of Liema!"

Sonic and the Power of the Shade Stones

by the all powerful Cutegirlmayra

Ch.2

The blue hedgehog, also well-know as Sonic, was waking up after a peaceful nap in a tree way out in the forest. The reason for the awaking, which was right after Amy Rose's full hearted and tasty meal, was the sound of a loud engine moving across the sky.

" ehm... Eggman? This early? Oh, come on, a few minutes won't hurt... and with your age... geez at least be considerate of other people's beauty sleep..." said the stretching hedgehog as he jumped out of the tree with a little spring in his legs. He stared at the ship with excitement, "Looks like the game has began, huh Eggman? This time I'll show you how it feels like to get your hair pulled out by a speedy hedgehog!" he then dashed off with a blue streak trailing behind.

"Where is that blasted hedgehog!" said the furious Eggman. "I even got up this early just to see him!" he steered the ship to the north as the compass in front of the ship showed him the way. "Bocoe! Where's that map I asked for a hour ago!"

"Coming Doctor! Oh, I know I put it here somewhere... Decoe! Any luck?" said Bocoe as he hastily looked through drawers, desks, and even under his bed.

"No! It's just not here! What could have happened to it?" said Decoe as he stopped looking through Eggman's Laundry. "You said you left it there, and the Doctor doesn't have it soo..."

"Were doomed!" boomed Bocoe. "If Doctor Eggman finds out I miss placed it he'll turn me into scrap metal for sure!"

"that is, if you already weren't." said Bakkun. "Wait till I tell Eggman this!" Bakkun then flew off calling," Eggman, Eggman! Heh ehe hehe!"

"Oh no!" screamed the two frantic robots who chased after him.

Above the ceiling you hear wings flap and fall to the floor. "thank goodness, I thought they'd never leave." the bat moved to the desk and studied the map. Then the bat thief known as Rouge let out a gasp. "Shadow was right! Eggman is up to something this time! And it looks like Shadow wants in on it, too. But, why would Shadow willing go and do something for Eggman like that..." she looked harder at the ancient writing, trying to read it. "I can't make out a word." she said and pouted. "Looks like I'll need the libraries help for this, ether that or that little fox boy." she rolled the map up and dashed out of the room. 'no way I'd ever ask that knuckle head for any help, not with his hot-headed attitude these days...'

\- On the ground, the brave hero Sonic is racing towards the ship. -

"Can't see a thing from here..." he then jumped up on the tree tops of the forest he was in and went closer to the ship. On it was a little emergency hole, this made Sonic grin. "Now that looks interesting." he jumped up and grabbed a railing that looked like monkey bars and swung across them. He got to the hole and twisted the lock to open the door as he went inside. "Emergency! Hedgehog in need of entry!" he said cunningly. He popped his head out for a moment to look at you. "What? All the good heroes make lame jokes like that!"

A loud cry was heard from the pilots room, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT! It was to make me the most powerful ruler of the world! I can't believe this! What am I going to do with out it! Ahg!" Eggman roared as he slammed his hands on his computer keys and weird buttons, that only made sense to him and to his followers on board. "I ought to rip you two into shreds!" he said turning his large egg like self around to face a trembling pair of false intelligence known as Becoe and Decoe.

Sonic followed the old and loud voice to the control room. "it? What's with the it, Doc? Help a hedgehog out here." he whispered to himself and listened in on the 'chat'.

"Bu-Bu-But Doctor! Maybe Shadow took them!" said the scared out of his bolts, Decoe.

"Yeah! He did leave in a hurry! Maybe he's after the stones too!" said Bocoe as he felt a bit of a electric shock coming on.

"Hmm..." said Eggman, "You might be right... I guess we'll have to follow my tracker I geniusly put on him..." said the fat old evil genius.

'stones? Shadow stealing? Tracker? What is this all about?' thought Sonic as he sat himself down near the door and looked over his shoulder. 'And why did they need my hair anyway? Even if it's the softest and silkiest substance in the world, I don't think that's why Eggman's interested in it, I would understand Amy's ambition for it though…'

"Oh Doctor Eggman! You are a genius to the core!" said Bocoe. Bakkun, who was to the far side of Eggman, looked down in disappointment for not seeing the two of them drop to there knees to be saved. He even had a crowbar and screw for Eggman, just in case the subject ever came up.

"Your brilliance is no shock to me, oh ruthless king! You always know what your doing!" sang a overjoyed and relieved Docoe.

Eggman laughed his signature laugh and blushed slightly as he put his hand on the back of his head. "Was nothing really, I of course knew he would try something like this. Now let's see where are little black and red hedgehog is..." he pressed some buttons and a virtual screen appeared. There was a red dot in the center of what looked like a green and Dark green map. "AH HA! There's the little traitor! Now we can begin my plan as soon as Sonic- HMM!" Eggman looked on the screen to see the reflection of Sonic's nose and one eye peeking over to see what they were looking at. "SONIC!" Eggman said turning around, "GET HIM YOU FOOLS!"

"Uh-oh, you finally noticed me huh?" said Sonic as a lot of robots swarmed in on him.

"Grr... how much did you hear?" said Eggman.

"oh nothing much, just something about it and another about Shadow, then there was something about how fat you are..." Sonic said scratching his head and then at the end shrugging his shoulders with his hand in the air. "I don't know, that's just what I got."

"Why you little...! no matter... I'll get my revenge on you yet!" Eggman then clicked a button behind him and a net shot up from above Sonic. Sonic didn't expect this so he got trapped in the net. The robots held him down and then picked his feet off the ground. Sonic moved his feet at super sonic speeds, but the robot's arms just moved with them. Eggman laughed and then his glasses shined. "That'll hold you till we get there. Decoe, Bocoe, Bakkun, steer the ship to where ever that other hedgehogs going."

"yes sir!" said the three as they raced to there spots.

Amy was in no hurry, as she fondly got the water for her garden and her beautiful flowers. She was very happy for some reason today, as she began to water the plants. "I really don't know why I'm so happy," chimed the little pink hedgehog, "All I know, is that Sonic made it to dinner and that something wonderful is coming. What that wonderful thing is I'm not so sure..." she then noticed her train of thought had made her unaware that she was watering the same plant. She quickly moved to the next one before drowning the poor thing. "Opps, sorry my bad." as she watered, a gust of wind ran through her hair and made her dress sway as she turned around. "Sonic?" she said, looking around. Nothing, silence was the only reply. "Hmm..." she saw foot prints left in the dirt near her path to her house. 'Sonic seems to be in a hurry, but he's supposed to be in the north tracking Eggman.' Amy stared at the foot prints, moving away from her little patch of heaven, and put her finger to her mouth. 'Well,... I'm never gonna get a answer just standing around here..." She went inside and grabbed her cell phone that Tails had made just for her, incase of a emergency. She then followed the foot prints as her whole body filled up with the feeling like something was going to happen today. Whether it be good or bad, Amy just had a feeling it was going to be alright, and one heck of an adventure!


	2. Chapter 3

Sonic and the Power of the Shades Stones

By the ever lazy (but still getting it done) Cutegirlmayra1

Ch. 3

"Hey, Eggman. Don't you think diving right into a storm is considered careless driving?" Sonic said, now having three robots holding him suspended in mid air. One was holding his feet, another his arms tightly to his sides, and the other was gripping his legs.

"The place we're going, Sonic, is one that wishes not to be disturbed. What you see before you is it's very essence trying to keep itself protected from outsiders." Eggman explained, sitting in his big chair a few feet above and in the center of where Bocoe and Docoe were below, controlling the large blimp like aircraft.

"Don't you know it's rude to barge in to someone's home without knocking, Eggman?" Sonic teased, but inside he was worried. The storm was tossing the large metal airship to and from. Even Docoe and Bocoe were ducking and wincing at each air blast the ship took or whip of powerful rain and lightening.

"Wooohohoho!" Eggman let out a hoarse laugh, "Why knock when it's so much easier to let yourself in. With a spare key that is.." he held up a capsule with Sonic's hair in it. Sonic let out a gasp.

"Hey! That's my hair!"

"Right you are, Sonic!" the whole ship was hit with another powerful blast that made everyone rock a bit in the boat. "whooooah ohh.." the whole crew wobbled as the ship corrected itself. "Decoe! Bocoe! Can't you drive any smoother!"

"We're sorry, Doctor Eggman." the robots said in shame. Docoe sighed, "But the storm is getting worse the more and more we head toward Liema!"

"Liema? Where's that?" Sonic asked, blinking his eyes in confusion but also curiously wondering where Eggman was taking him, and what he secretly wanted with him.

"heh heh, stumped at one of my plans are we?" Eggman mused, turning around to the captured Sonic.

"I can never figure out your plans, Eggman. There just so out there and ridiculous! But I won't lie, I try to play out your way of thinking up such ideas in my head. To bad I always have to stop cause I can't stop laughing at how dumb they are!"

"Why you-!" before Eggman could lash out at Sonic's remark, the Ship began to fall. "What's happening!" Eggman turned around back to his subordinates.

"A bolt of lightening hit right through the ship and slice one of the main engines, doctor!" Bakkun cried out, the whole ship then plummeted to a angled landing. Having everyone cry out as the impact completely wrecked the front tip of the airship.

"Blast this cursed land! If all goes well, I might just forgive this little incident… for now."

Back with Amy rose, she hurried to where the trail led too, an old boat dock. The wind was wild for some reason, and she suddenly felt her pocket vibrate from her cell phone.

"Tails?" she asked into the speaker, finally picking the phone up.

"Amy! I'm glad your safe. Sonic's been kidnapped by Eggman!" Tails quickly cried through the phone.

"What? That's impossible! Sonic would never let himself get stolen so easily! I should know.." she huffed, the worst news to her was that her hero was in trouble. The best news, however, was that he had saved the day without a sweat, and was dashing towards her home for some well earned brunch…

"Amy, this is serious! Rouge is here and just had me decipher one of Eggman's maps." Tails spoke quickly, but managed not to let one single detail be misunderstood. "If this writing is correct, then Sonic's in big trouble! We need to head to an accursed land called Liema!"

"Liema?" Amy repeated the word. "I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I." Tails responded, sounding gravely worried. "But according to this map it's an island that has been the home of dark magic for centuries. It states, 'with one offering, any heart may fall to complete ruin. Just as long as the heart remains plunged in darkness, it will do darkness's bidding. However, if raised to the light, it will be purified and cleaned from our beloved night. May the stones never touch, or the wielder will become a split soul of good and evil.' I think Eggman's trying to change Sonic's heart to do evil and then somehow control him!" Tails blurted out. Amy gasped, she held one hand up to cover her mouth and held the phone tightly.

"We can't let that happen, Tails! We just can't!" she was now terrified for Sonic. "ooh… how do we get there and stop Eggman? Tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"Emhmm." Tails agreed, and then spoke on to say, "Meet me with the gang in my garage! We're heading on a road trip!"

-Back in the miserable Island of Liema-

The ship's gear still worked, which means the doors came down and made a ramp for the group to get off. The robots holding Sonic moved him down the ramp, still having him in the air, and turned him to Eggman. Sonic tried to struggle, but these robots were tough. "You guys are a lot more buffer than the kind of robots I usually trash." he said through gritted teeth.

"Tie the pest up." Eggman ordered, the robots began to put up some something but it was too dark to see, the storm was still harsh as the trees bent in a small seven like formation and the thunder and lightening boomed and slashed through the sky.

"Heh, you really think you can tie me down with ropes, Egg Head?" Sonic, even in his situation, wasn't about to let the moment scare him one bit.

Eggman looked to him and grinned as the robots turned around, "Not with ropes, Sonic…Chains." the robots revealed there lines of black, as they dangled them up behind Eggman. A flash of lightening showed there true look as Eggman's glasses and his robots metal shined in the moment of light. As they tied Sonic's feet and hands behind his back, one robot tightened the chain to tightly, and Sonic winced through gritted teeth and tried not let another sound pass. Seeing the joy in Eggman's smile through the darkness made him not want to show any more suffering for his twisted amusement. "After so many years…" Eggman began, this time in a low and flat tone. Turning to a serious face and losing his smile, Eggman continued, "I finally am going to defeat you, Sonic. And soon, you will be the ultimate demise of this world you have tried so hard to protect. Ironic, isn't it?" Sonic Spit out some water that was collecting in his spines and smiled at Eggman.

"Still will be protecting, Eggman. Still will be."

Amy jumped in the X tornado, it had been a while since she had gone on an adventure. She stroked the sides a bit in a nostalgic way, remembering Chris and the many fun journey's him and the gang had together. Amy then violently shook her head, 'This isn't the time to be traveling through memory lane on the S.S déjà vu! I have to get to Liema and save Sonic as soon as possible!" Tails was in the cockpit and behind Amy was Knuckles, cracking his fits.

"The Doc doesn't know when to quit, huh?" the red echidna said, smiling as he was pounding his fist together. "Don't worry, Sonic. We're coming!"

"That's right!" Tails cheered as he put on his flying goggles. "I won't leave a friend behind!"

"I'm coming, my love!" Amy called out as the plane had began it's departure into the sky.

"Amy…" Tails said with a few sweat drops on the side of his head.\

"Aw, come on Tails. Sonic's lucky to have someone care about him as much as Amy does." Knuckles responded sarcastically. Closing his eyes and holding one hand up to try and look sincere, Amy glared at the two. Tails rolled his eyes as Knuckles chuckled a bit.

"You two are just Jealous! Both of you don't have someone that loves you like I love Sonic!" Amy puffed up one side of her cheek and turned away to the other side. "Hmph!"

"Amy..!" Knuckles patted her head, she looked up angery till she saw Tails just staring a bit down. That's when Knuckles whispered, "You have to be careful what you say, you might remind him of her." Amy plugged her mouth. The seed that Cosmo had left behind that Sonic brought back to Tails had slowly been growing. Day by day, a bud had began to get bigger and bigger. It wouldn't be long now, until a little boy or girl bloomed from it, and tails had looked after it in sadness and complete love. It made Amy feel very guilty to say what she did, knowing that Tails had once had someone love him… maybe even as much as she did for Sonic.

"Tails… I.."

"It's okay." Tails suddenly said, raising his head up. "Soon, I'll be able to love someone in a fatherly way. Though it may be different, I can't wait to meet them and give all my love to them." Amy held her heart, and Knuckles sat quietly down.

"Okay.. But Knuckles is still forever alone." Amy turned around to glare at Knuckles again. "You would have someone if you weren't such a jerk to Rouge… that's why she's leaving you for Shadow, ya know."

"W-what?" Knuckles kicked her seat, and steamed up. "Me and Rouge don't have that kind of a relationship!" he declared abruptly.

"Sure… that's the kind of thinking that drove her away from you." Amy snickered at Knuckles's blush and couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to convince her there was nothing going on between them, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Sonic, it's time." Eggman had the robots drop him in the center of a weird looking circle that had some kind of words written on it. There were eight pillars surrounding it, and Eggman placed three stones that had black mist coming from them on three of the eight pillars. "Sadly, these Shade stones are harder to find than I originally planned, but I think just three will still have you at my command." Eggman climbed down from his latter, supported by two robots that held them. Once On the ground he boasted a victory laugh and started to chant some words. Sonic looked around him and saw the whole bottom of where he was on his knees tied down, was glowing dark purple and odd symbols began to shine around the ground, moving slowly.

"What's a Shade Stone, Eggman?" Sonic asked, moving his eyes from the ground to stare at Eggman. Eggman stopped chanting for a moment.

"Since I've practically won anyway, I'll tell you. Long ago in the world there was a way to change a man's heart into that of good or evil. The Stones, made from the shades of light and darkness, were then used to either clean a man of evil intent or to be ruled by his wicked longings and desires. Back then though, there were only eight shaded Light Stones that were used to turn criminals into goody to shoes. But, one day, a man found a way to reverse four of the Stones he had stolen into the shaded Dark Stones. With them, he used dark magic to turn innocent people into his controlled slaves of darkness! He had a glorious rein! until some girl used the light stones to over power him or something like that but anyways! The moral of the story is, there's no one to save you now, Sonic! The soon to be hero for me! And you'll have destruction and mayhem as your power that can only be controlled by me! Hahahaa! Say goodbye to your pathetic hero, world! Sonic mine to command now!" Eggman chanted the words again, and the stones began to float toward Sonic. Sonic tried to get out, he jumped to his feet and started hopping out of the circle, but some robots bashed him back in. he looked around but before he could make an alternative plan, a Dark Stone had entered into himself, his whole body stopped and he felt such searing pain as he was unable to do anything but feel something grab at him from within.

"Wha…What is this?" his eyes shook and he screamed in agony as another one flew in, making the sensation inside him intensify.

"All people are made of good and evil, this will just create more evil to go off of any selfish desires, vanity, evil doing , or any other evil that you may have done or felt before become stronger and more and more irresistible to you. The Stones have just gone into your soul, Sonic. They'll begin to change you, and create an evil inside you that will feed off your memories and feelings until it is a you that you will fear and despise as it destroys all you love and care about the most. I will call him, Dark Sonic!" another cry was heard from Sonic, as his fur changed it's color to a deep, dark blue. His eyes glew into a bright white color as the last Shade Stone of darkness pierced his heart and he let his head fall. the rain feel and lightening subsided for a moment. "Sonic..?" Eggman dared to step an inch closer. Sonic's head with white sockets moved toward Eggman's direction. "Are you…changed?"

The creature did nothing, but smiled at the old man. 'So, this is Eggman?' he thought.

'Wha…What's happening! Where am I?' Sonic was trapped in a world of darkness, seeing out of a large screen at Eggman's face.

'I am your other, the one that now controls the being known as 'Sonic'. You are trapped within your mind. Now, shut up.'

Tails was being hammered by the storm, but somehow able to dodge the lightening and break through the clouds to see the island below. Amy gasped when she saw Sonic, "SONIC! He's there! Look! He seems fine!" she felt relieved that he wasn't hurt, but then she saw his chains. "Oh no!"

"Looks like they chained him!" cried out Knuckles. "Tails, get us down there!"

"Right!" Tails began to roar his plane through the wind and rain, down to where Sonic was with Eggman and his robots.

Eggman heard the sound of a plane and flipped around to see the X tornado. "Perfect." he smiled and pointed to it, turning to Sonic. "Destory, Sonic! Destory it! Destory your friends!"

'No!' Sonic struggled to stand, but the other him inside slammed his foot on him, pushing him down.

'…Seems fun enough…'

Sonic removed his smile, and put his hand up to the plane, a sudden whirl of dark power swirled him, as a hug ball of darkness was being formed in his hand.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out.

"Tails, Move!" Knuckles said as Tails had to change course abruptly as a large beamed blast zipped by them with incredible shock waves. It spun the X tornado around and around, using all of Tails strength on the wheel however, they were able to return balance to the aircraft. "What the.."


	3. Chapter 4

inside him intensify.

Sonic and the Power of the Shade Stones

By: Cutegirlmayra (who is ecstatic to know she now has fans!)

Ch. 4

"What's going on with Sonic!?" cried a worried and terrified Amy rose, holding on to Tail's seat that was in front of her.

"I...I don't know, unless…" Tails gasped, "Were to late!" he steered the plane past another large blast of dark energy.

"Don't say that, Tails!" Amy was almost on the verge of tears.

"To late for what? What's going on!" A furious knuckles angrily shouted out.

'hmph, my prey is elusive.' The darker Sonic thought, as he still had his foot firmly down on Sonic's back.

Inside Sonic's mind, Sonic struggled to get up, but he was too weak from all the pain the ritual had caused him. 'If you hurt them.. I'll.. I'LL-'

"There's no significances in hurting them if you do nothing in retaliation. Besides, I thought I told you to silence all sounds?' the darker Sonic slammed his foot once again on our Sonic's back. He then looked up to see the plane moving in closer…

"We have to move that piece of hair off the pillar!" Tail cried out, "Other wise, Sonic will have to find more Light Stones than the Dark Stones that were placed in him! That's what the ancient map said that Rouge gave me."

"Wait, Rouge is in on this?! Why is no one telling me these things?!" Knuckles glared at the two of them as he got up, ready to push the shield window out so he could fight Sonic if needs be.

"Rouge was worried about Shadow, something about the Stones has made him decided to steal Sonic's hair for Eggman. She's worried he's after the Shade Stone's power." Tails replied, but then began to focus on how the different Sonic was simply watching him. His face was grinning as if he knew something Tails didn't know. "What are you grinning at..?" he thought out loud.

"Come On, Sonic! That can't be the best you can do!" Eggman shouted out, angry at what he had seen. He was first excited and impressed, laughing hysterically until he realized the beams of darkness weren't hitting there mark. "Soooonnic!" he cried out, "Are you even listening to me!?"

"Doctor Eggman, could it be Sonic is unable to register you as his master?" Docoe questioned, looking to Doctor Eggman.

"Ah, of course. Your right, Docoe! I'll have to somehow prove I'm the biggest and badest super villain around! Let's see, I know! I'll-" before Doctor Eggman could do anything, however, the sky began to form a sort of vortex around the plane. The dark energy beams were not completely lost either, they had circled the sky's and created with the ceasing storm a small but growing hurricane.

Tails looked up behind him, over Amy and Knuckles heads to see the descending swirl of wind with black electrical shock waves flowing through it. "Uh-oh…" Tails stepped on the gas and pulled out a lever. The X tornado then engaged in Full Flight mode and brought out extra wings and a booster jet engine. "Hold on! The vortex is making some kind of magnetic field to pull the plane in. If we get sucked in, all those lose lightening bolts will shred us apart!" Amy looked behind her and her eyes widen in horror.

"Tails, hurry! If you can get down to ground level, I can try and knock some sense into Sonic's head!" Knuckles replied, looking back and growling at the situation unfolding.

"Engine engaged!" Tails called out, as he slammed back the lever he had pulled out from beside him to the front. The plane blasted itself forward, but the magnetic energy was still pulling the plane toward it. "We have to make it!" Tails shouted out, and tried to maneuver the plane to dodge the trees that the different Sonic was pulling out of the ground and flinging at them.

"That's not fair!" Knuckles cried out, "Doesn't this Sonic know what it means for someone to be at a disadvantage?!". Knuckles held on to Amy's back seat and tried to hold on, still standing upright and waiting for Tails to get close enough to the ground so he could fight back.

"Sonic, please, stop yourself." Amy prayed, closing her eyes as the plane rocked itself with the force of the wind and power to escape. Sadly, they did not have enough force.

"AHH! The booster engine's loosing fuel! We're not gonna make it!" Tails called out, as the whole plane slowly moved into the storm's eye. A lose bolt of lightening scraped the side of the plane, causing smoke to emerge from the hit.

Down below, the Dark Sonic watched with a cruel grin as the plane became more and more out of sight and into the vortex.

'St-Stop… They don't deserve this!' Sonic spun around and grabbed his darker self's leg, twisting it to make him fall down. Sonic then scrambled to get on top but the other hedgehog elbowed him and punched him down once more.

Outside, Sonic began to hold his head and grind his teeth together, moving around violently. He held his stance and position though, he wavered his steps a lot. His eye's returned and flickered dark blue and then Sonic's regular emerald green. The socket's of his eyes stopped glowing for a moment, but then a burst of dark power made his eyes disappear again, and his dark blue fur return to color as the socket's glowed bright white with small wisps of energy waving around outside the sides of the eyes.

'That should be all the energy you've stored up. You are no threat anymore.' the other Sonic spoke, as Sonic breathed deeply and soon faded into a deep sleep.

Eggman let out a loud cheer and the other robots clapped, docoe and bocoe danced together singing, "He's on our side now! Sonic's on our side!". Bakkun watched the scene and giggled with a evil giddiness as he held his stomach and kicked his feet around in the air. While they rejoiced, the plane kept taking more hit's the more and more it became enswirled in the hurricane of dark energy.

Tails struggled to keep it together, but he couldn't think of a way out, Knuckles saw a bolt hit one of the wings and the whole plane began to spiral. "Tails!" Knuckles called out, but Tails had his head down.

"Sonic…"

Amy heard Tails begin to let out tears and she couldn't take it anymore, she summoned her hammer and slammed it against the roof of the plane. "Amy..?" Tails turned around to see Amy climb out, dodging a small bolt that had escaped from it's mother bolt that ended up hitting the side of the plane. She tried to hand on, and saw that the vortex was thinning on the sides. As the plane stopped swirling about, she took her hammer and slammed the plane, rotating her body around in mid air to have the plane dash with enough power to exit the hurricane by only a mere inch. She kept hitting it, and soon the plane had enough space to burst out completely, since the pull of the magnetic field was aimed downward, and not to the sides. Tails and knuckles were forced to retreat, due to the power of the engines now, even if slightly faded, made them dash so quickly that a small star-like light dinged in the distance. From it, you could hear, "AMY!"

Amy was still caught in the hurricane that begun to shrink, since it's target was now smaller, to a tornado. But, since Amy didn't really have any metal but her bracelet's on her, it ended up flinging her from itself, due to the force of the wind, somewhere on the island. "AAAHHH!" Amy screamed out as she landed on a few of the tree's large leafs and hit a few small branches, slowing her decent toward the ground. "Offph!" she hit the ground and skid a bit from the impact. She slowly moved her hands up from the dirt and lifted her head out of the filthy soil. "ugh," she spit some dirt out of her mouth."…Sonic.." she fainted there, letting her head fall to the ground. Beside the young girl, a part of sand brightened, and digging through the sand it seemed, made it's way into her body. The rain poured again as the tornado zigzagged back and forth and then dispersed.

'…That pink creature… I wonder if it lived..' the Dark Sonic thought, looking out toward where it fell.

"Bravo, Sonic. You almost had them there. I'll admit, I didn't see the chemistry of the vortex till it started forming, quite the genius your dark side makes huh?" Eggman said, about to pat Sonic's back. Sonic grabbed the hand before it touched him, slightly twisting it as Eggman let out a cry of agony. Dark aurora filled his hand as Sonic let the hand go. He glared at the man and blasted him away. "W-what are you doing, Sonic!? I'm your master now!" exclaimed Eggman. Sonic smiled, and shook his head, then dashed off, leaving dust in Eggman's face. Eggman spit out the dust and yelled out his frustration as he commanded his robots after him. However, the evil Sonic, without even looking behind him, slashed his hand through the air. Behind him, black lightening hit the robots and they exploded on sight.

'You are not nearly as evil as me, fool. I serve no one that pathetic!' The dark sonic looked over to his other, who slept face down with his head to the side, body spread out from where it was punched over too. 'pathetic creatures of this century. However, that pink creature did save it's brethren. Perhaps it can give me a real challenge.' he looked back at the wide screen that seemed to be Sonic's vision. With a serious look, he walked over to Sonic and placed his hand on his head. 'Who… is this creature? Part of your memories, I'll assume.'

Amy woke up to see she was laying in a boat, stashes of food was to the side of her, and the sail mass was flinging her on the face, making her sneeze. "W-where am I?" she slowly began to get up.

"Your still on Liema, where your friends abandoned you after you saved them."

She turned around quickly in shock, it was Shadow. "Shadow!" she cried out in joy, someone was here! She wasn't alone!

"Get your hands off of me." he shoved her off of himself. "Please." he added, making his way over to his boat.

"Is this.. Your boat?" Amy inquired, looking it over.

"Yes." Shadow responded, tightening some lose knots.

"How did you steer through the storm?" she began to walk out of the boat, and stepped onto the sand with a bit of uneasiness. This island frightened her, but she was glad Shadow had saved her.

"I was created to be the perfect weapon. How could a mere storm end me?" he stated, as if Amy had insulted him or something. he didn't look at her, but at least he was being kind enough to answer her questions.

"Uh.. Well thank you. I didn't mean to hurt your pride or anything." She replied, then felt her chest. Something was… burning gently and calmly in it. It was weird, but she shook it off. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Leaving?"

"Yes, leaving."

Shadow turned around, "I'm not leaving till I get what I came here for."

"what's that..?" Amy was scared of how intense his expression was to her.

"What seems to be the only power that can stand against mine, besides the emeralds." he grumbled and kicked the boat. "You can leave, once I obtain the power I wish to possess, I can leave this island at will." something was different about him, and Amy could tell. In her being, something made her want to get away from him now, but it was faint. It felt a little like the fire in her heart was telling her he wasn't good company.

"Al…Alright." she said, but before she could get on the small dingy Shadow back handed her in the stomach, making her fall to the sandy beach and off the boat. "W-What was that for!?" she exclaimed, picking herself up and holding her stomach.

"Did you mean to take my boat?" he looked at her with little to no indifference. "Make your own." he got off the boat and then shouted, "Chaos Control!" spears of power hit the dingy and it shattered to pieces.

"HEY! What's the big idea!?" Amy scrambled on the ground to get away from the debris of the boat. "Do you hate me that much!?"

"It's not you, I don't want Sonic thinking he has a means of leaving. It's just incase he thinks he can escape me." Shadow began to walk away, something glowed black on his hand but he shook it and it disappeared.

"Shadow..?" Amy saw the dark energy and looked fearfully at him, his back was to her and she realized she really was alone. Little did she know that would end before to long, as a dark entity she once knew as her Sonic, began to search the island for her. But for what cause? To kill her? Or.. Perhaps… something else?


	4. Chapter 5

Sonic and the Power of the Shade Stones

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (who, btw likes reviews and tips, etc. so don't be afraid to comment!)

Ch. 5

Amy helplessly walked around the beach, opposite of Shadow's direction. She kicked what she thought was a stone but was really the shell of a crab who glared at her fearlessly and then crawled off. She sighed, what was she gonna do? 'Hopefully,' she thought, 'Tails will repair the plane and come back to rescue me and Sonic.'. Then she thought about Sonic and how he attacked them, she shook her head. "Sonic would never attack us! He must be trapped in his body or something. I'm sure Tails will think of something to free him! Anything!" she started crying, remembering his cruel smile as he watched the plane disappear into the dark hurricane he created. "Ohh, I can't cry now.." Amy said through a shaking voice, due to her crying. She sniffed, "I have to find some way off of here.. But first, I need shelter right? That's what all the survivor shows talk about." she made her way deeper into the jungle, without knowing she was being followed…

Back with Eggman, he sat in his large chair, which now tilted to a side due to the large air ship being flung down. While he angrily thought, the other robots were repairing the ship, and Docoe was cooking while Bocoe brought over the Doctor's meal.

"Here you go, Doctor Eggman. A delicious omelet!" Bocoe placed the tray in front of him.

"Fool!" Eggman smashed the plate away from him, as it's contents were thrown into the air. Bocoe panicked but skillfully was able to catch each item and have it land where it once stood before, he let out a sigh of relief. "Can't you see that my ultimate change of world domination is on the line here! And you serve me food?!" he slammed his fist on the arm rest of the chair. "I want Sonic! Can you buffoons bring me him on a sliver plate!?" Docoe and Bocoe began running frantically around while Eggman threw a tantrum and begun flinging mechanical tools like wrenches and screwdrivers at them. Bakkun hovered up to Eggman nervously and stopped him for a moment as he held his hands up to speak,

"Hold on, Eggman! Don't we have those left over Robots like E-something or other? Like that one that betrayed you, Omega, was it?" Bakkun saw Eggman lower his fist slowly.

"True,… I do have some spares… alright. Send them to hunt down Sonic." he sat back in his chair, trying to be as straight as he could be even with the added tilt. "What are you standing around for?! Gather them up and get on with it!" he swung at Bakkun but he was able to dodge it and fly off quickly,

"Right away, Eggman! Please don't hurt me!" he exited the door, flying past the other two guard robots with electrical spears in there hands.

Eggman then looked at Bocoe and Docoe, "Well? What are you waiting for? Bring me my omelet! I'm starved!" the two robots blinked for a moment and then scrambled to appease there master, "Coming Doctor Eggman!" they shouted in unison.

Amy made her way carefully across an uneasy rock formation that looked like a bridge over two large cliffs. She wobbled a bit, and a lose rock fell. She watch it, but it never made a sound, she gulped and moved on. Below her, Dark Sonic moved skillfully on the side of the bridge, hidden within the shade and also directly behind her. 'She doesn't seem to sense my presence, I could end her existence now…' he moved one hand up, it began to charge dark power within it, Ready to blast on command. Amy moved one big foot over to the next small distance of earth near here, but something made her flinch. She turned around and looked behind her, something in her was telling her to prepare herself, but she couldn't understand what. Sonic let his hand back down, 'It couldn't be..' he stated in complete hatred. Amy moved along, looking back every now and again, and finally almost coming to the end,

"Yes! A little further now Amy. I'm sure you can keep out of Shadow's way if your completely on the other side of the island! Maybe there's a cave near those mountains over there…" she had a habit of speaking out loud it seemed, and she held her arms out wide again to balance herself on the beam or lose rock. "Please don't fall, Please don't fall." she kept chanting.

'Hmph, this creature looks pathetic like the rest of them. I suppose that last act she did was merely a great amount of luck.' Sonic raised his hand again, inching closer to her. 'However, this female has in her a Light Stone. Though it be only one, I can't allow her to gain anymore power. She must die.' he launched his attack, however, right before it left his hand, Amy had placed her foot on lose earth and started falling from the bridge. His ball of dark energy missed, and zoomed right past her as she plummeted downward toward a river. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

'…marvelous luck indeed…' Sonic dashed forward, grabbing her in air and then having some sort of dark mist fill his body, he was able to fire another dark beam that caused the raging water below them to spurt up like a large gusher and catch them. They were then sucked under the water until Dark Sonic flew out of the water and tossed Amy against the rocky wall. "OFFPH!" Amy cried out, coughing out water and feeling the dreadful impact of the rock wall beside her. "uh..huh?" she looked up, and standing in front of her was a incredibly dark figure with glowing white sockets. "S-sonic..?"

'W…what?" Sonic, within his mind, heard Amy calling his name. He opened his eyes and squinted toward the large screen. He saw his other crossing his arms and looking out the screen as well, seeming puzzled and unamused. "Wha..what happened.. What'd you do to her!?" he tried to stand up, but only was able to manage getting a knee up, he sat back down and turned toward his darker self, gasping for air in exhaustion.

The darker Sonic looked at him and smiled, "I was going to kill her, but she fell. My pride couldn't allow her to die on her own means and not by my hand.' he explained.

"Kill…her?" he looked back at the screen.

Amy slowly got up, but the Sonic before her raised a hand and she got back down. "uh… hello.." she nervously said, making her voice become even squeaker. She cleared her throat and stood up again. "T-thanks for saving me.. Again." the old Sonic did this as a daily routine, but she didn't know if this was Sonic… or his now evil side. But if he was evil, would he really save her? 'Sonic had to be in there somewhere then!' she told herself and tried to stand once more.

'Fearless… isn't she? I hate the courageous.'

He blasted the wall, she quickly dodged it. Just in the nick of time too, because the wall started tumbling down like a rock slide. She quickly summoned her hammer, and as Sonic moved to some stones on the river that were like large stepping stones, she swung her hammer like a baseball bat that sent flying boulders at him.

'Feisty though, at least she won't let herself die. Now,… this is interesting…' the dark Sonic smiled in Sonic's mind, enjoying the fact that his prey was fighting back.

'Don't hurt her!" Sonic pounced at his other self, but he was still to weak. His other turned only slightly to an angle and jabbed him in the stomach, still smiling.

'You'd best rest more before you try to fight me again,… weakling.' he took his other hand and begun choking Sonic. But something hit his head from outside the mind and he ended up just tossing Sonic to the side again, 'WHAT?!'

'You'd best pay attention to Amy, she's not one to give up easily..' Sonic said, slowly getting up, but his other growled and kicked him back down.

'We'll see how long that last!'

Amy cheered, she had hit him once! He was using some sort of dark barrier where he would move his hand and the boulder would be smashed by the field of dark energy in his hand, like a shield that pulsed from his hand into the air. He seemed to have miscalculated her last hit, and it whammed him on the head. When he moved his head back toward her, he looked ticked off. "heh heh… don't underestimate me." she said weakly, beginning to moved slowly away.

"HURRAW!" he flew at her with great speed, she was able to dodge his plows by countering with her hammer, holding it up so he hit it instead of her, but his hits were to hard. He put his hands together and raised them up high, hitting down hard as she countered it with her hammer but it flung her quite a ways back. She fumbled and slowly made her way up, he started firing balls of dark energy at her again, and a few were hitting her and she winced at the pain. The spots that he hit, simmered and seemed to burn her fur a little. 'Ouch.. This can't be Sonic, Sonic would never hurt me…' she thought to herself. 'And there's no way I can beat Sonic.. Even without the dark power he has I still couldn't beat him! It was hard enough to hit that boulder at him, knowing it would hurt him…' she held her arm that still had some steam coming off it from the last blow. "Sonic!" she cried out, "I swear, I don't know how but.. I'll save you!"

Dark Sonic stopped the parade of dark energy balls to look at her in surprise for a moment. Then laughed hysterically at her. 'Save… you? Hahaha! She can't even use her light power! How will she be able to save you?' he stopped laughing and targeted her again, 'I want her to feel it's hopeless! So when I see the last bit of life from her, it will be begging to die!' he fired them again, she danced around them though, and finally started running toward him,

"I won't give up!" she called out, leaping into the air and holding her hammer in two hands, ready to hit him. He looked up and grabbed her hammer, forcing her down and stepping on her hands. She let out a cry as she released her hammer. 'Give up. Cry for mercy.' Amy kept struggling. 'GIVE UP.' yet she kept kicking and grunting, "Let me go!" 'Why won't you just accept defeat!?' "You jerk! Your nothing but a rotten, evil and cruel spirit that took over my love! Let me go and free him or I'll knock you out of him!"

Sonic stumbled back, looking at her in pure shock. 'She… she seriously won't accept her own end..' She stood up, ready to fight again, though it looked like she couldn't even step forward anymore. "C-come on…" she huffed and puffed, there was no more strength left in her but she summoned another Piko piko hammer and pointed it at him. "Sc-scared..? Ya, well, you'd….urk.. Better be!" she moved on step forward and then collapsed. "I..won't let you…hurt … Sonic…" she fainted again, there had been to much stress on her body already, she couldn't take it much more.

'No…AMY!' Sonic tried to crawl toward his darker self, grabbing his foot he looked up, 'I'm begging you! Leave her alone, she's not a threat to you!'

Sonic looked at Amy, then shouted in frustration as his body filled with dark force.

'Foolish creatures!' he swung his leg around and bashed Sonic far away from him. 'ERG!' he then looked back with an aggressive face to the uncurious Amy on the ground. He clinched his teeth and screamed.

Sonic roared and dashed toward her, in his hand was a spear of dark power, he flinched and then shot down.

'NO! AMY!' Sonic looked up and reached his hand toward the screen, but Amy was still breathing, 'wh..what?' he looked to his other.

'..why.. Why would she not surrender?!' his whole body shook, 'How can I kill it if it's not afraid and trembling at my power! How could I kill it if it's not stupid enough to allow itself to die!? How could she not be weep and beg for her life!' the other Sonic rammed his fist to the ground. 'I won't toss my pride away for some weak and pathetic creature! I will crush it when it knows there's no hope!'

Sonic realized something then, his other was so filled with pride and the thought that he had the most frightening power that he wouldn't kill Amy unless she gave up and surrendered to him. But he knew Amy better, this creep must have not seen all of his memories of Amy. Because even in the most hopeless of times, Amy would never fall to her knees if she was fighting for something. In this case… himself.

The dark dagger upon Sonic's hand shimmered away, he breathed heavily as sweat and water dropped from his spines. He growled at Amy's fainted body and picked her up, 'At least she can be amusing.. I'll keep her alive till she knows there's no hope for her. Till then,' he held up his hand and slashed it through her body, but there was no wound on the girl. He hissed as his hand came out with a Stone that Glowed a bright white color, and cloud like mist surrounded it. It burnt his hand and he released it too the ground. However, the Stone shook and flew back into Amy's body. 'Tck … looks like my sister is already attached to her soul.. That's not the greatest sign, but as long as I keep my eye on this girl there shouldn't be a problem.. She'll be dead soon anyway.' he threw Amy's body onto his shoulder and dashed up the rocky wall. The once sunny day on the beach turned to a dark and cold night after the storm, But the clouds had rolled back in, and were threatening the island with another chance of rainfall.

Amy woke up and looked around at her surrounds, she was in a large fallen log, some leaves were around her as a kind of bed cushion and she bonked her head on the log's roof. "Ow…" she said tiredly and held her head with one hand. Then looked to see the entrance to the fallen log. She quickly crawled toward it and looked out, a light blue fire emerged at the entrance and she stumbled back, "Eep!" she cried out, moving back into the log. She looked to the other direction, it was all dark, not a spot of light. "Hmm.." she said, puzzled and a little worried. 'That dark Sonic must of spared me, I should try and get out of here anyway though, maybe try and contact tails. TAILS!' she scrambled to get her cell phone out. 'Oh, thank goodness! I totally forgot all about it!' she pressed Tails's number into the phone and waited,

"I'm sorry, you are outside our service range, please find a suitable contention elsewhere in the area-"

She hung up, looking hopeless depressed. "I should have figured.." she thought out loud again, "getting a signal on an ancient mysterious island, Oh yeah, the phone companies best outpost." she humored herself as she continued to crawl through the log. She held out a hand and noticed a boulder was blocking the last entrance. "That sly hog." she said, and Summoned her hammer, ready to swing, but before she did something had grabbed her hammer and it burnt to a crispy ash pile behind her. It was seconds, and she turned around very slowly with wide eyes.

Sonic chuckled, he threw her over to the other side. "OW!" Amy let out a cry, falling face first in the pile of leaves behind her. "What was that for!? Trying to get out?! A girl needs to breath you know!" she held her head. "Jerk.." she mumbled.

Sonic stared at her, through the low lighting of the barely visible moon, she couldn't really see his face. But she knew he was smiling, because she kept hearing him silently laughing at her. "Why you-!" she flung some leaves at him, he just burned them in mid air with blue fire. "Hey! Be careful! You could turn this whole place into a nasty camp fire!" she exclaimed, and the hedgehog chuckled again. "Listen, I don't know if this is torture or a kidnapping scheme. But I won't stand to be locked up IN A LOG!" she tried to move back toward the entrance and Sonic just sent a small ember of blue fire on toward her butt…

"!" she hit her head on the log again, and Sonic kept laughing. "YOU LITTLE-!" she summoned her hammer but he caught it again, this time flinging her over himself. Even in the crammed area of the inner log, he was able to use enough force to slide her body over his and fling her back. "Offph!" she cried out. "okay.. New plan." she turned around, glaring at him as he walked with bended knees toward the entrance, smirked back at her, and sat down right at it. Obviously, he wasn't going to allow her to escape. "…I don't get it. A second ago you wanted to kill me, now your playing guard dog?" his grin never left him. "Fine, you know what. You win." she headed back toward the boulder, holding her hammer and hopping he couldn't see in the dark. She readied her hammer, but a blast of blue light filled the area, "AHHH!" she hit the boulder and flew out. "What the heck!?" she cried out. Holding her bottom and rubbing any fire left on it off. Thank goodness her dress wasn't burnt though.

'Darn it, I really thought she had even up.' the evil Sonic snickered, 'If she had, she would be dead. But since she's still kicking I'll just amuse myself.' he sat down and laid across the back of Sonic's mind. Sonic had moved to a corner to rest and store up his energy, but it seemed his anger just fed the Dark Stone's power, he would need to calm down and think up a strategy. For now though, he was happy Amy was alright and for the time being, safe.

Amy was thrown right back in the log, this time however, Sonic had found some vines that were pretty thick and tied her hands and feet together. "…I still think your underestimating me…" Amy whispered out. It seems the dark Sonic was going to rest and go to sleep. Not on Amy's watch, she started being as annoying as she could be. First, she kicked him while he tried to sleep, so he smashed her head against the log and moved away from her. Once she recovered from the splitting headache, she glared at him and stated, "The war has only begun." she started shouted and started making a ruckus singing off tune, "LALALALALA~!" really loud. He turned around, grabbed her tail and burnt it to almost the skin. She kicked him away but zipped up. "This is hostage abuse." she stated, "You will regret your actions." he chuckled again, but only faintly. She tried to kick dirt and leaves in his face but the second he held up a dark hand filled with strange tentacle-like things that swiveled toward her she bit her tongue and lowered her head and ears. A universal sign of letting the other hedgehog know he's the alpha and that she's be good now. He lowered the hand, moved over to her, and swung an arm around her and pulled her next to him, seeming to be almost asleep. She freaked out and looked at him, "Let me go!" she whispered her command, and he only opened one eye to glare at her as if saying, 'What have we learned..?' she growled and then sighed and scooted a little away from him, only to be pulled back. He smiled for a second and then seemed to be trying to fall back to sleep. Amy hated losing… but could she really stand one more burn to herself?

She bit his ear,

Apparently yes.

She woke up the next morning and was flung out, her whole head was black with burnt fur.


	5. Chapter 6

Sonic and the Power of the Shade Stones

By; Cutegirlmayra1 (if you've come this far, pat yourself on the back 8D)

Ch. 6

Dark Sonic chuckled while he moved out of the log, stepping on Amy's nose purposefully as he did so. "YEEP!" she cried out, as he walked by, but was seriously considering squashing it further by rubbing his foot down on it. He was in such a good mood today, however, that he deicide against it. Amy got up and dusted herself, also trying to lessen the throbbing in her nose by gently covering it with her two hands. "Jerk.." she mumbled, "Sonic would never do that- SONIC!" she suddenly got an idea. She quickly leapt to her feet and climbed a tree, failing a few times but finally getting up and grabbing some wild fruit. "Hehehehe, you know what they say. Get a man through his stomach…" she grinned and started laughing like a mad scientist. Whatever she was thinking, she must of thought it to be brilliant.

Dark Sonic washed his spines in a puddle, Amy had made the night almost impossible to sleep. He had such bad bed hair thanks to another attempt at trying to annoy him last night, where in she pulled at his hair and even tried to brad it over his eyes as he slept. He had wanted so badly to kill her, but found her struggling and creativity amusing. He looked at his reflection and smiled,

'How do you like your new look, Sonic?' he teased as he turned to look back toward Sonic, who was calmly facing away.

Sonic looked back, and smiled, 'My complements to the stylist.' he turned back around.

Dark Sonic's smile left him, 'Your awfully calm today,.. Why is this?' he suddenly grew angry.

'What? Have a pride issue about people being calm around you too?'

Dark sonic was about to try and stomp on Sonic's head when Amy called suddenly. 'humph, your lucky she's still fighting, Sonic. Or I'd have killed your little girlfriend with pleasure.'

'She's not my girlfriend.' Sonic said this quickly as Dark Sonic turned back to the screen.

'She's not? Then why the immense loyalty?' he asked curiously with a smile.

'I've been asking myself the same thing.' Sonic shrugged, 'The only thing I can come up with is the same reason a fan chases an idol, To adore them.'

'…hmm… what a strange creature.. This fan you speak of.'

'Yyyyep.'

"SONIC-KU!" Amy hollered at the top of her lungs. She huffed and puffed, "What the heck is with this guy!? First he doesn't want me to escape, and the next minute he leaves me alone so I can escape but not I don't want too!" Amy said, throwing a fit. "Well, at least my master plan is all set up… now all I need is that dark little-"

"Ehem."

She turned around, "HI~" she said, in the most fakest charming voice ever. "I have something for you~" she wiggled her index finger around his face and flicked his nose, almost as if trying to act like a cute wife. "La,La,La~ AH! Look!" she skipped over to a pile of fruit. "Food!" she threw her hands up in the air. "Won't you, oh pretty please, have some!?" she picked one up and held it out to him.

Dark Sonic looked over the fruit carefully with his eyes, then to her. He began to reach a hand out when she suddenly hid it behind her back, making his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you the means of when you can have this food." she moved her body back and forth cutely. Walking backwards over to the food, she sat down. "Come, Darky. Come. Let's talk." she patted the ground next to her. He cautiously sat down, really weirded out by her actions. '…Darky..?'

"So, answer a question, and you get a food. Basically, that's it. Oh oh, and one more thing, DO things as well." she happily held out the same fruit, and tossed it a bit in the air, "Question one, is Sonic alive in you?" Dark Sonic suddenly realized her game, and smiled with a nod. 'She does realize I could blast her away and take the fruit right?'

"Oh?" she handed him the fruit, but then faked it. "Promise your telling the truth?" Dark Sonic's smile left and he nodded, just wanting to eat. She handed him the fruit. "Okay, now then, can you talk?" he nodded again, swallowing the fruit quickly down. She handed him another one, this time smaller. "Okay.. What is Sonic saying right now..?"

'More food please, I'm starving! This guy doesn't know when to eat and when to destroy!'

Dark sonic was about to open his mouth, but slyly shut it and grabbed the fruit. "HEY! You have to answer!" she exclaimed. He had swallowed the small fruit in one gulp. 'Your not worth a real conversation, next…?' he gestured her to move along.

"Grr… Fine! I'll get right to it then!" she held up a rather large and juicy looking fruit, making Dark Sonic put his immediate attention on it. She waved it around while he followed it with his head. "Will you let Sonic come out and talk to me..?" Dark Sonic turned his attention to her, and shook his head. "And why not?" Dark Sonic smiled, 'To torture you.' "Well, say something? If you don't, I keep ALL the food!" she put the fruit behind her back. "Take it or leave it." Dark Sonic's grin turned to one of evil intent with a dark sense of pleasure behind it.

'If you insist..'

Dark Sonic started to move up and over her, looking her dead in the eyes. Her ears slowly bent back and she started to move down and down, closer to the ground as he advanced, "Wh-W-what do you think you doing!?" she called out. He slowly moved his hand behind her back and grabbed the fruit, she noticed to late as he grabbed it and then shoved her away, starting to devour the food. "HEY!" she screamed out as she slowly got up, "that's cheating!" He turned back to her, pointing both hands toward him. 'That's Darky.'

"OOOOOOOOOooooooh! You just don't play fair!" she picked up a fruit and threw at him, but dark aurora caught it and it floated next to his head. "UGH! Your so invincible! But I'll break through you to Sonic, yet! You hear me! Foolish, mean, …just… JERK!" a group of birds flew off in the distance, Dark Sonic stopped gorging for a moment to stare. Amy turned around quickly, "I..I wasn't THAT loud…".

VERRRRRRRRRRRRRRP

Came a quick and agile sound from the jungle, "What was that!?" Amy looked all around her, nothing. Dark Sonic quickly ran over to Amy, grabbing her and jumping into a nearby tree. "H-hey! What's the big I-"

BBBBOOOOMMMMM

Below her, where she once stood was a massive crater. "Wh-wha?" she looked over in the direction of the bombing only to see a bunch of robots start firing at them from below, hovering over there crater. "WHA! Eggman's robots!" she cried out. "You.." she looked at Dark Sonic, slowly climbing the tree, she was now hanging on by her own will with her arms around his neck. "You save me..Sonic?"

Dark Sonic looked down at her, a frown apparent on his face, along with a deep glare.

"…Dark…y?" she said, a little bit of hoping she was wrong in her voice. Dark Sonic smiled and his glare disappeared as he continued his climb up the tree, the firing robots not being able to get there bullets past the large leafed branches of the tree.. "Great… you sound like a dog with that name. But I suppose it suits you since your randomly saving me for no reason like a Dog hangs by it's Master." She looked back to the robots, but Dark Sonic pounded on her head. "OW! Hey!" she shook her head, unable to rub it of fear, due to the long fall down if she released her grip on his neck. 'If anyone's the pet it's you.'

The robots began to circle the tree, waiting at the top, Dark Sonic let out a growl and then, "Tck." as he rested by placing himself on a huge branch. He held Amy up against the tree, so she wouldn't fall as he raised his hand up to the sky. Storm clouds appeared to never leave for very long, as they begun to fill the surrounding area again and black bolts of lightening began to hit the robots. One by one.

"Wow! Look at you go! You can control lightening too huh?" Amy said, quite loudly, as a few of the robots detected her sound waves and were able to maneuver through the tree to her and Dark Sonic. He growled at her as he looked up to see twelve or so had found them, and we're saying, "LOCK ON TARGET" they fired with rockets this time, and Dark Sonic had no choice but to fire a ball of dark energy at them. But doing so left smoke, and he left Amy to knock them down, while they couldn't see.

"Darky?!" *cough cough* "Dark!" Amy called from the tree, she started to walk out along the branch, and tripped doing so. "Woah!" she grabbed the tree's main stem before falling, "Phew." "HEDGEHOG CREATURE DETECTED, BINDING IT NOW." A robot reached out and grabbed Amy with it's claw like hands. "H-hey! Let go! You hear me! Let me go!" she wiggled around but her struggling didn't help. The robot hopped off the branch and began flying off. "HELLP!" Amy cried out. "SONIC!"

Dark Sonic had pretty much bashed up all the other robots, but when smoke cleared he growled loudly and furiously, 'Why can't she keep her mouth shut!' he dashed off, flying toward the robot. He aimed a black lightening attack, but it kept missing the dodging robot.

"ENEMY FIRE, EVASIVE ACTIONS." "Yeah, your telling me. If he hits you, he'll hit me!" Amy let out an another cry.

Sonic rose to his feet, he placed a hand on Dark Sonic's shoulder, 'Hey! If you keep doing that you might hit Amy!'

Dark Sonic shoved his hand off and whacked the rest of him away. 'Sit down, I don't need your assistance!'

'Yeah, but Amy does.' he started to get up again, but then suddenly the robot was hit with an energy blast and it started to smoke up form it's back. It repeated, 'ENGINE FAILURE, ENGINE FAILURE, LANDING IMMEDIATE.' Sonic let out a sigh of relief, it was moving down slowly, Amy would reach ground safely and be fine. He sat back down and watched intensely, making sure his other doesn't hurt her.

Amy freaked out when the robot was hit, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LANDING IMMEDIATE!?" she screamed as they landed, the robot letting her go and turning to Sonic. Sonic just raised a hand and then used dark energy to do some sort of gravity distortion that made the robot bend and be compressed in different directions before finally exploding. More robots appeared around Amy as she laid on the ground, she rubbed her head and looked around, terrified.

"LOCK ON, FIRE." the robots raised there canon's on there back, and Amy bent her head down and curled up, holding her head in her arms as suddenly Dark Sonic was over her, one arm to the side of her, his knees bent, the other arm extended to the robots, he roared and hissed as he shot billions of small blasts at the robots fire. Amy looked up, he was like a wild animal defending something precious to him, though she shook the thought. She wasn't precious to him, just something to toy with. The robots all fell down, exploding. He picked Amy up bridal style and flew off.

They landed near an open field, and he placed her next to a large rock in the center. Moving his hand to her face, he was checking her scratches from the previous explosions. "N-no! Don't touch me, I'm fine." she tried to move his hands away from touching her face, but he grew mad and growled.

'She doesn't trust you, let me.' Sonic got up again. Only to be pushed down by a frustrated other him.

'She'll have to learn then.' he angrily said back to Sonic. He turned around to glare at him and said, 'I will never let you out.'

He grabbed Amy's arms and flung them down to the ground, the power in his hold made Amy flinch. He glared at her and looked at her wounds, though she tried to squirm away. He licked her head where a scratch was and she froze. Rolling her eyes slowly up to him in complete shock he licked another wound where a touch of blood was oozing. She quickly started kicking the ground to move away, which he ended up letting her do. Releasing her arms, she rubbed off his saliva on her face.

'What are you doing!?' exclaimed Sonic, frantically putting his hands on his head.

'I'm treating her wounds, they'll get infected if I don't. Besides, Saliva in animals has a healing effect in them. They stop bacterial growth and increase healing in the skin.'

'No, No, No! There's another meaning in licking to animals too!'

'Are you seriously implying that to her, this is equal to a kiss?' Dark Sonic turned around, obviously not amused by Sonic's accusation.

'It's not entirely a kiss, it's just a sign of affection too. But taken a little differently then kiss is taken.'

'In what way..?'

'It's just… how do I put it… dirtier?'

'…you implying I'm making her unclean..?'

'Well, in a strange since. Just stop okay!? It's my body!'

'not anymore…' Dark Sonic turned around, smiling, he seemed to find a bit of pleasure in Sonic's concern.

Amy scrambled away, but Sonic kept crawling toward her. He was eyeing her arm, where another wound was. Small, but still dripping little drops of blood gently down her arm. Amy was speechless, just moving away from him. The dark clouds suddenly boomed loudly, and Sonic took his attention off of Amy for a moment to look up at it. 'I didn't order that…' he thought, till he heard something from behind him.

"Sonic… It's nice to finally find you."

Sonic turned around, his face serious. Amy stumbled to her feet, "S-shadow?" she whispered, and slowly looked to him and to Sonic. "What are you going to do to Sonic?"

"None of your concern, Rose. If I were you, I'd be running while I distract him." Shadow stood upon the large boulder they were once at, and Sonic slowly rose to meet his line of vision. "Run, Amy." he stated, very coldly, seeming to only be focused on Sonic.

Sonic smiled, "My brother." he finally spoke, causing Amy to move back in awe for a moment. His voice was deeper, more profound and over powering then his voice's usual carefree, and youthful sound.

"I am not your brother." Shadow spit out, angry as his fist filled with the same dark power that came from Sonic's fist.

"No, no. I mean, he's within you." Sonic pointed to Shadow. "He whispers and prompts you in the ways of darkness. He wishes to lead the rest of us with him. But we have already found a suitable host. He needs to now surrender and join us."

"The only one taking Dark Shade Stones here, is me." He dashed forward, but Sonic just closed his eyes and smiled. "Stop smiling!" he jumped up to punch him.

Sonic raised his hand and blocked his hit, sending him flying by raising his other hand and blasting him with dark power. "Brother, your host only has you and his anger to fuel him. While I have three of our brothers in this host. Come, join me. Why fight for who is better suited for us?" Sonic extended a hand out to Shadow, as if offering him a way out.

Shadow leapt to his feet. "Stop talking to me like I'm your fellow Dark Stone. It doesn't control me! I control it! Chaos control!" he shot his power at him, it was different then his normal chaos control though, it was much more darker and shined a evil wave of blackness around it.

Sonic flew in the air, and hovered over the spikes. "Let me show you, Brother. The benefits of this strong host." he opened his arms, and the spikes turned around. they became larger and larger with more Dark power as they were sent flying back to him. Shadow dodged a few but was still hit hard by some others.

He held one of his arms and glared at Sonic, "I'm the ultimate weapon! This Dark Stone only aids me in releasing my true power!" he started to charge up his power, calling out as he did so.

Amy was almost hit by the blast, if it weren't for Dark Sonic catching them she would have been a goner. She used this to finally get away, maybe to the mountains where she might get a signal? She looked around, 'Where are the mountains!?' she looked to the other side of her, 'Oh, there they are!' she dashed, hoping Dark Sonic wouldn't follow her. Something inside her wept pitifully, but she didn't know what was crying in her head. 'Oh, no. Not strange voices, PLEASE!' she thought to herself as she hustled to the mountain.

Dark Sonic saw her making a run for it, and was about to go after her when Shadow flew out after him. They started hitting each other with punches and kicks at multiple times. A blur to anyone who watched as Shadow got the upper hand and choas controlled to teleport behind Sonic. He rammed him hard on the back and he flew to a clashing blow on the ground. Shadow slammed down on him and punched his face down, Sonic looked up to see Amy disappearing in the Jungle's brush. "heh, heh. You let her get away.." he mumbled.

"If I were you, I'd focus more on me!" he punched his face down again.

"…heh, heh.. You let her get away…" he repeated.

"Stop laughing!" he punched him again and again, "I'm taking your Dark Stones Sonic! And becoming the most powerful creature alive!" he was about to dig his hand into Sonic's Soul when Sonic's whole body burst into dark energy emitting from him. Shadow was blasted away, he skidded to a halt as he crossed his arms into an X over his head and looked back at Sonic, wide-eyed.

Sonic slowly turned around, Fire glowing from his hands and lightening striking close to him. "…do you know how much that girl meant to Sonic..? Now he's fueling my power, thank you. I, too, will miss the little pink dot. But, very soon, we both won't have to miss her much now will we?" he smiled as he pumped up his power to even more heights. "I'm going to enjoy smacking you around, let her have some time to run. But no matter how far she runs, she'll still hear your cries of pain and mercy from anywhere on this island!"

Amy tripped on a rock, falling down she let out a weak, "Why?" and continued on. In the back ground she could hear explosions, blasts, and strange cries coming from where she had left. Climbing from the mountain, she tried desperately not to look back. She finally got to an area near a cave, and held up her phone. The wind was wild up there, and the black lightening she saw only hit one certain area. She wondered if Shadow would be okay, and if Sonic would even keep him alive.

"Come on Tails!" the phone read, Searching…

"Please, Tails!" the phone read, Searching…

"Work, dang it!" the phone's screen lid up, Calling…

"Amy..?" someone picked up.

"TAILS!" Amy exclaimed in pure joy.

"Amy! Am I glad to hear you! I've been trying to contact you, but I couldn't seem to get any contention."

"Tails…"

"Amy! Listen carefully!"

"Tails.."

"Amy..? Are you okay..? What is it..?"

"I'm just SO HAPPY to hear your voice again, you have no idea what I've been through." she was so happy, so ecstatic. Tails was gonna tell her what to do, FINALLY.

"I'm happy to hear your alright to Amy. Me and knuckles both. I'm sorry about what you must've been through but you must hear this! Rouge has found some more details on Sonic's condition. And don't worry, the plane flew us back home, but sadly it's to damaged to fly again… not for a while anyway."

"Tails! Sonic..?"

"Oh, right. So, as you know, there are eight Shade Stones right?"

"Eight what?"

"Shade. Stones. The things that turned Sonic into a Dark being?"

"Oh, that." she rolled her eyes, "he calls them his, brothers, or something like that. Yeah, go on?"

"Brothers? Well, anyway, he'll be practically unstoppable if he collects all four Dark Shade Stones. You, Amy, if you really want to help him. Need to collect the opposite of Dark Stones, Light Stones." Amy held her chest, the very mention of Light Stones made her heart suddenly flutter.

"Uh…okay?" she tried to understand why but she couldn't. Maybe it was the fact that she had found a way to save Sonic..?

"According to this, it says that Sonic can't fight back, since his darker self has so much power. Eggman placed three Dark Stones into Sonic, so with three Light Stones, Sonic could easily fight the evil in him!" Tails sounded hopeful. "You still there?"

"Thankfully, yes." Amy responded, her heart beating faster.

"Amy, you need to find those Stones!"

"Uh.. Tails?"

"What is it, Amy?"

"Shadows fighting Darky as we speak."

"…Darky..?"

"Opps, I mean Dark Sonic! And Shadow has a Dark Stone.. So.."

Tails didn't respond for a moment, then he yelled, "YOU HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET THAT LAST DARK STONE!"

"….I might be too late.."

"Then, Amy Rose, you need to hustle and fast! Find those Light Stones and combat with Sonic! He's going to try to stop you, but the Light Stones should be able to add you. I hear if you find one, then it will attract you to the others."

"Great, really?" she looked in the cave. Something inside glowed. "….how will you know again?"

"It says the Stones will react with themselves."

Amy stretched her hand out, the light grew brighter.

"Is that all?"

"All for now, Amy. But stay clear from Sonic! If he does collect his last Dark Shade Stone, then we're in big trouble! Just remember to put him in the circle and chant these words, Thou= BEEEEEEEEPPPP."

"Tails…Tails?!"

"I'm so sorry, but your connection has failed to connect at your long distance. Please find a suitable area to reconnect with an available server-" she hung up.

"Well, at least I have you." she said, moving into the cave, the Stone was sitting on a ledge, and it slowly moved downward, gently tipping, but not falling. "Come'ere, stoney, stoney." she called, climbing up. Her hands were already sore from climbing before, but she had to keep going. She reached her hand up, standing on only one tippy-toed foot and stretched as far as she could. Her finger just barely grazed the stone, and it glowed as it moved toward her, and into her body. The same joyous feeling built up in her again, and she sighed at it's calmness.

'Just two more of us, and we will conquer my twin brother, and save your dear friend soon!'

'…yeah…wait, HEY!?'

Sonic tossed Shadow to the side, Shadow was severely injured, and Sonic picked him up by the tuff of his hair. "Now, brother. Come." he pierced Shadow's body, but again there was no wound, as he slowly peeled his hand out to reveal another Dark Shade Stone.

"N-..Noo…" Shadow fainted and Sonic tossed him aside.

"I would kill you, but I'm awfully busy and a little to happy to right now." Sonic watched his brother seep into himself. The pain was horrendous, he clinched down his teeth to stop any wanted screaming in pain. He then started to laugh through the pain, as the Real Sonic was cornered and crushed into a tight prison and the Dark other of himself laughed as a new power swelled him. The whole sky turned black with clouds as they all spiraled around him.


	6. Chapter 7

Sonic and The Shade Stones

By: Cutegirlmayra1(THIS IS SO INTENSE RIGHT NOW YO! Tell your friends ^-^)

Ch. 7

Amy flipped out, wagging her arms in the air ferociously. "NO VOICES! I AM NOT GOING MAD IN MY YOUTHFUL YEARS!" she grabbed her head, "Find a happy place, find a nice little home with you and sonic living yours happily side by side…"

'My… you seem to care about him so much. How wonderful. I admire-'

"NO VOICES!" Amy ran out of the cave and took a deep breath, when she looked up however, she had to gasp at the looming gloom that the area now took. It had once looked like a jungle on a small island, it now looked like a cursed world with barely any trees that weren't dieing or already dead. The whole area was either burnt or burning. The sky was filled with smoke and ash, it revealed traces of sun light but it was very faint and without that there would have been no light. The wind rushed past Amy, and she held her hair and dress as it moved at dangerous speeds by her. "Wha… What has happened?" she looked downward, there was a few explosions happening with lots of gun fire and missiles flying through the air. "Eggman.. I wonder if he found Darky yet…" she then remembered that she had to stay clear of him. In her heart she worried about Sonic, but she knew better. She had to find the Light Stones.. Somehow.

Dark Sonic sent another robot to the ground, it's belly had ripped wires flinging everywhere and sparking as Dark Sonic stomped on top of it and grinned with a few chuckles.

"Sonic! I am your master! You will obey ME!" hollered Eggman on a microphone in one of the robots heads. The screen showed him pointing to Sonic, but Sonic just looked down at all the piled up and destroyed robots and back to Eggman. "Yes, I notice that your at the peak of your power. But I also am aware that your some what found of a little pink hedgehog..?" the screen fizzed out into a recording of a robot grabbing Amy, then falling and Dark Sonic moving over her protectively as it shot the robot filming and the others down with billions of energy blast. The film ended as Eggman's face returned with a smile, Dark Sonic just lowered his head a bit. "I could aid you in finding the little thing again, oh and of course, no harm would come to her."

"As if I need your help…" replied Dark Sonic, he lifted his head and sniffed the air. "I can simply use the wind to find her, while I destroy you for good and then I'll have no rival over her."

"Hahaha! So you do talk. Well, Sonic. I'll make you a better deal. You've done quite a wondrous job to this little island of yours, how about expanding that? With your aid, you could even destroy the world! Why not rule it with me?" Eggman's face moved more toward the camera.

Sonic tightened his fist, "What good is a world you can't rule? Is that what your telling me? Cause my motto is and always will be.." he lifted his hand, the robots started shaking.

"W-What are you doing?! Sonic!"

"I prefer…Dark Sonic." He flexed his hand quickly. The robots expanded and were blown up from inside, a deep fire had melted there insides and then caused them to burst as it grew within them out. He started to walk away as metal flung itself left and right. He closed his eyes and flicked his ears, listening. When he heard rocks falling away, he smiled. "The only other term that I also allow.. Will only be tolerated if it's her words… Darky.." he smiled and seemed to go so fast that he looked like he had teleported away.

Amy had slid a bit on her decent down the mountain, she was so clumsy, but all the thundering was making her really nervous and scared. "Oh, come on. Where's a compass to a Light Stone when you need one?!" the wind was bashing her, as if mocking her descent and trying to throw her off the mountain. She finally got to the bottom and started making a mad dash to a small covering of bushes and other trees that weren't badly burned and still provided a nice hiding place. She climbed into a small hole in the brush and curled up. It was so cold all of a sudden, a minute ago the sun was up and now this. As she tried to stay warm, something kicked her in the back. She quickly turned around and gasped, "Shadow!?"

"Move, your blocking the light."

She quickly did so, scooting as much as possible over to the circled wall of vegetation. "Your alive?"

"Is that a grave thing to hear for you?" he shifted himself, and winced as pain from his arm and chest as he moved back to relax on a rock that was mostly what he was leaning against.

"Shadow.. You look awful…" Amy moved over to him, reaching for his head which was bleeding over his already red fur.

He quickly pushed her off of him, grunting at the effort since it hurt so much. Amy felt that the push was weak too, compared to how he once socked her stomach pretty hard on the beach just a day ago. "Don't… ah.. Come near me.."

"Shadow.. I can help. Let me help you." she reached again.

"I don't need your help, Rose!" he flung a weakened hand at her again and she stepped back. He breathed heavily.

"…" Amy walked out of the hole. Shadow seemed to relax a bit, until she came back.

"Why are you back?" he spit out at her, almost growling it.

She silently smashed a big fruit in his face, the juice leaked out. It stung some of his open wounds that it leaked onto, he moved the fruit off of his face and twitched an eyebrow at Amy, obviously ticked off. "Go on, be a jerk. I'm used to fighting them. No matter how much I annoy you, you'll soon realize I'm only here to help, and help I must." she tore some of her dress up, and started to move in to treat his wounds. He tried to hit her away again but she just shoved some more fruit in his face and hungry made him eat it and let her do her job. She was able to treat him without much struggle, although, he did make it difficult on her purposefully when he turned on his side of something. She was getting annoyed with him but whenever he was being a jerk she simply pushed a finger down on one of his wounds and he wheeled over back on his back. He glared at her and she just smiled with a small sound effect like, "Heee~" and continued her bounding the wounds process as he ate.

'…um.. If I may speak so boldly. I do have an ability I can lend you for healing him..'

'NO. VOICES.'

'Bu-but! If you would only just listen.. I can help, and you won't need to lend me your body…'

'…Voice seems nice…'

'Voice is nice. Please? Just listen to me, hold up your hand and think of treating him. Think, heal.'

Amy held up her hand to Shadow's head, "What on earth.. Are you doing?" Shadow finally broke the silence.

"Just shush it! I think I'm gaining a new power…" she lightly touched his head.

"Whoop-de-do." he said sarcastically as suddenly Amy's hand released a strange cloud-like mist. It drizzled onto his fur and he tensed up. "Amy…What is that." he looked at her suspiciously.

"…Don't freak out, okay? But I think I have two Light Shade Stones in me…" He stared at her and didn't say anything, but he obviously had a frown that revealed his feeling toward hearing that. His wounds were slowly healed and he was actually lulled into a deep, relaxing state as his eyes drooped a bit in sleepiness.

"At least it doesn't hurt…"

"Hehe, I know right?" Amy felt such a pleasing feeling in her hand, it was as if harmony was her new power and she couldn't help but smile and giggle at how cool and fun this was. "So this is a power of a Light Stone? Cool..!"

"…that's not how they all feel…" Shadow opened his eyes slightly. "Dark Stones are quite the opposite. Your lucky you have this feeling of joy, and the pain of what the Dark Stone brings…"

"…Was it awful? Being controlled?.."

Shadow looked down and slowly got up, his wounds minor now. "I wasn't controlled, I will never say I was. However,…" he closed his eyes and held his head down, his fist tightened and squished the ground in a tight twist. "That power.. Though small, was definably frightening… Even for me." he looked up at Amy, his eyes intense. "There's no way your fluffy light magic, even with all four of them, could be as powerful as the darkness in those Stones."

Amy looked at each eye and sighed in despair. "But I have to try, for Sonic's sake.."

Shadow looked at her carefully, then down. "Then I best aid you, since you helped me I am required to show the same courteously, no?" he handed her a Light Stone, wrapped in a golden, heart shaped necklace. He unwrapped the necklace and gave her the Stone. "Now, go find the rest." he opened the locket and a small Maria smiled within it. "I'm going home.."

"A Light Stone!" Amy cheered as it flew into her body. "But, how did you..?"

"I was planning on collecting the Light Stones as well, hoping to exact revenge, but the Light Stone I found in a river wouldn't accept me. My soul was too dark for it's liking." he said crudely as he got up and out of the hole. "This is where we part. Good luck, Rose. And if you can… Destroy that dark blue freak." he dashed off.

"Wait! Shadow! How are you gonna get off the…" but he was out of sight. "Heh,.. I guess he could just.. Ya know, chaos control. But…" she looked around and held herself tightly in her arms, curling back into the hole. "Now I'm all alone again…"

'Well, almost alone…If I may be any good company… I'd like to inform you that you are not alone… if that brings any comfort. Of course! If it doesn't I can remain silent again..? A-according to your wishes.. That is…'

"Whelp, there's still that." Amy sarcastically said. 'So.. Who are you anyway?'

'Close your eyes, I am with you.'

Amy grumbled a bit and closed her eyes, when she opened them again, she was in a strange room with a large screen. 'Uh…'

'Hello!' a charming voice said behind her. Amy turned and squealed in startling surprise at seeing a girl with her face, but her fur in lighter color. 'It's a great pleasure to meet you.' the girl curtseyed.

'…..' Amy gawked at the creature in front of her, she was so cute!

'Oh.. I didn't mean to frighten you.' she inched back a few steps, being shy. 'I..um.. Am your lightened self, in a since.'

Amy still just stared, her body still in the position of when she squealed in fright.

'…Should I go..?' She looked at Amy sadly, 'I don't wish to be a bother to you…'

'You look like the girl that all the guys search for in this world, and it's kinda scary to meet someone whose so nice as you. It's just.. Too nice. But it's nice to meet you?' she suddenly spoke out, extending her hand to her in greeting.

Light Amy blinked her eyes for a moment in surprised confusion, then nodded and giggled, holding out her own hand and shaking Amy's. 'Well, I'm actually just you. In your most purest form from what your good traits are. I just increase there present selves to there full glory.' she spun around, 'Do you enjoy this look of you?'

Amy smiled, 'I would never look so saintly, no matter how hard I try I don't think anyone can be that angelic. But thanks.' she blushed, being complemented always made her shyly embarrassed. 'But please go on, haha.'

'Hehe, well I would love to tell you how great I think you are. But I'm afraid my brother is tormenting your friend. I need to find my last sister and fight through his power to your, Sonic? Was it? And free him from his bind. With my help, he should be able to reconnect with his body and lock my brother away as he did himself.'

'Wait.. Your going.. Inside him.. After I… beat him?' Amy tried to summarize.

'In a since, that is one way to put it.' she smiled, 'Is something wrong with my plan?'

'A piece of my soul.. Is going into Sonic..?' she looked a little creeped out.

'Oh, oh no. Y-you see, I'll become his light side. I don't really have a gender…'

'B-but Darky called you his sister..?'

'Darky..?'

'A nickname.'

'Oh my. Well, since I was fused to your soul, and you are female, he called me sister.'

'…Ah.' Amy wiped some sweat off her forehead with a, 'Phew.'. 'Now um.. You mentioned I would have to.. fight him..?'

'But of course! You must weaken him in order to implant me in Sonic's soul.'

'Yeah, we have a problem, I'm no super woman.' Amy stated very plainly and bluntly.

'So you assume…'

'So I KNOW.' she stated again. 'This is Sonic the Hedgehog were talking about here, not just that, but Sonic the Evilly Controlled Hedgehog. You know, shoots fire and balls at people? Even lightening?'

'Yes I know…' she looked smugly at Amy, smiling.

'…Then you where do you not see the problem..?' Amy held out her hands, dramatizing her actions for her.

'Do you know my power and it's limits..?'

Amy fiddled with her hands and looked up like a scolded child, '…No…? But it can't be as great as Sonic's… can it?'

She grinned and winked at Amy. 'I always found it fun to let people discover there own questions by there own means.'

Dark Sonic Zoomed into Eggman's air ship, "What a lovely home." he stated humorous as he lightly touched the side of the ship's interior and it shoot several large holes throughout it till it reached outside where there was nothing left to blast.

"Doctor Eggman! He's here! He's going to kill us all!" Docoe cried out, as him and Bocoe embraced each other, crying out buckets of oil onto the floor.

"Slience! I have an escape pod, we won't have to die!" Eggman shouted out as the Robot's joyfully yipped and yahooed as they danced and followed Eggman.

Bakkun flew closely behind and opened the hatch to the escape pod, "Are you sure you're just going to leave Sonic here, Doc?"

"Of course I am you fool, there's nothing I can do now. The Dark Shade Stones don't accept my awesome evilness enough to appreciate what I had to offer them. And with that I'm afraid this plan is ruined, but at least I'm rid of Sonic the Hero once and for all! So this plan wasn't half bad at all." the hatch flew down as they got inside and soon blasted off as Dark Sonic obliterated the remaining fighting robots and looked up to the skyline to see Eggman disappearing into the clouds.

He pouted, "Now that's no fun…" he raised a hand and smiled.

"But Doctor, you do realize that his evil even rivals yours now right?" Bocoe whimpered out.

"….YOU BLOCKHEADS!" Eggman started whacking them and choking them all as he bashed there heads together. They pleaded forgiveness till a siren sound with a small light from within the pod started flashing red.

"Uh.. Doctor.. What is that?" Docoe asked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, that's the emergency light…" they all stared at it for a moment.

"OH NO!"

ZIPPPPPPPPPZZZZAPPP

Black lightening had blasted the pod off of targeted area, and they zoomed off into the distance and landed somewhere in the ocean. "BLAST THAT HEDGEHOG!" hollered Eggman as he opened the hatch to breath as smoke came out and weary robots breathed heavily and sighed.

"At least we're alive." replied Bakkun.

"And together." Docoe stated, looking to Bocoe.

"Oh, Docoe!" Bocoe embraced him in oily tears.

"Bocoe!" Docoe hugged back and cried as well.

"Imbeciles…" Eggman muttered out and crossed his arms.

Dark Sonic searched the ship, but Amy was nowhere in it. 'Hmph, guess his threat was mute. I thought he might actually have her trapped here… no matter. I'll just claim this place as my own.' He set up large blasts of Fire and other such things and soon the whole airship began to form into some kind of weird castle-like tower upon the island. 'And with that, I search for my prey.' he laughed wildly out loud.

Amy made her way through more of the undergrowth. She made her way near a stone area where some ancient writing was written on different stone tablets. She went up to them, tracing her hand across the odd symbols that swirled. "Pictures.. Pictures… geez, I feel like a 5 year old…Pictures…PICTURES!" she landed her hand on a picture depicting what looked like 5 wizards of some kind, due to there hats and robes that's what Amy assumed, and the eight stones. It showed that they were all white, but when Amy kept running along the tablet, it then showed a masked man that took four stones. She went on to see the stones turn into black colors and then a few people were being zapped by lightening and controlled by the stones. They cowered as the masked man held his hands out, and the stones were spread out with threads in them, as if strings controlling the people. "…Do the Dark Stones control people..?" asked Amy.

"If there master commands them too, but I believe your situation is a little.. How do you say, Whohoo, different?"

Amy turned around but nothing was there, then suddenly the ground gave out and she fell through what looked like a secret underground tunnel. The stone floor that moved out below her slowly closed, and she was in pitch black darkness.


	7. Chapter 8

Sonic and The Shade Stones

By: Cutegirlmayra1(My Favorite character is introduced in this chapter 8'D plz love him, he be so funneh~)

Ch. 8

Amy whimpered a little in the darkness, she got up slowly and then spread her hands out in front of her. "I never did like the dark…Voice? Voice are you there?"

'Fear not, Amy. Simply think light.'

"K…Light, glorious, bright, shining, HO NOW!" suddenly her hand started to blaze with a bright, white flame. It was soothing to the touch, and Amy smiled at it's warmth. She thought it to be like a little night light, as it slowly decreased in size and a beam shot out of it. She pointed it to the ground and it looked like a flash light. "Heh, heh. I guess I need to be careful about what I think huh? Like, I can't think of blasting the wall above me to get out or anything right..?"

'Amy! Stop! Don't think destruction!'

Amy started to flip out, "Uh..uh, okay. No big booms, no missile launches, and absolutely no bombs!" she started running through the tunnel, panicking. "I don't think it's mentally possible to stop thinking!"

"Mediation is a good start. Quite right you are, dear boy! Did I give you permission to speak? Oh, sorry. It's all good."

Amy stopped running, she moved her hand-like flash light around in the pitch black dark, seeing the strange voice was coming from the cave near her.

The voice gasped, "Oh dear! I think she spotted us! Nah, she couldn't have. But look! She's looking right into our cave! Great mercury! Run! Wait, I think she's friendly. Get a hold of yourself, Wizy!" she heard footsteps running down the cave, and quickly decided to followed them.

"W-wait! I am friendly! Who are you? Come back! Don't leave me alone!" she cried out, dashing after them, but tripping time and again on the little rocks on the ground. As she kept moving, she heard the voice keep talking to himself until she reached a large cave filled with strange, artificial light. She held her other hand over her eyes, trying to step forward and blinking fast to see what the heck it was, but she fell into yet another sliding panel as she screamed going down some sort of slide like formation in the rocks.

"Good golly! She's found our home! Splendid! Let's treat her to tea. Fool, we don't drink tea. Oh, quite right, my bad. S'all right you old hoot. whohoot!"

Amy was flung off the slide into what looked like a crowded study room. She crashed landed into a pile of desk with tons of books on it. They flutted up into the air and then fell all over her. She moaned and got up, one book opened on her face. She quickly moved it off to see a library of books, the whole room looked dusty but a fireplace was roasting what smelled like chicken over itself. "Where am I..?" Amy wondered, getting up.

"My, are you alright? Of course she's alright! Would she be able to get up if she wasn't!? Well, there's no need to shout now is there? Be polite and let's introduce our self. My name is Ol'Wizy the Burrowing Owl. Eh, whoot?" An old man with long and what looked to be ragged old clothes that resembled a wizard like outfit stood above her. He had a brown colors and a long mustache that hung down and curled up at the end. His glasses were small and drooped slightly as he bent down to see her. He adjusted his glasses and smiled, "You seem to be interested in this islands new visitor, Whowhoot? The one they're calling, eh, Dark Sonic?"

"You know about Sonic?" Amy asked, moving the book off her head and looking at him in surprise.

"Why yes, whohoot, the large, scary, and booming monster said his name frequently. Much to my sleeping schedules dismay." he offered her his hand, so she could get up.

"Oh… you must mean Doctor Eggman's robots. Yeah, those speakers can be pretty loud." she took his offered hand and got up, wobbling over all the books that had fallen and making her way over to a mat with strange symbols on it and sitting down. Ol'Wizy, himself, took a seat in a rocking chair and smiled.

"Now, eh woot, would you like some food?" he gestured to the chicken. Amy's mouth watered a little, thinking of food, but then thought it strange how a bird was planning to eat another one of it's species. She considered the birds of prey though, that also feasted on there own and shrugged the idea away. "Ah, the bird then?" he followed her eyes. "Very well then, but- very well then? Are you mad?! That's for me! Now, quiet you! I offered and there's plenty for the both of us. Fair enough." Amy blinked her eyes twice. "Oh… um.. It gets rather lonely down here. In order to not go insane these 2,053 years I tend to talk to myself. Eh whoot whoot. It helps… in a way." Amy just awkwardly giggled, though she could understand the voice thing. She too, had another voice. So, who was she to judge? 'he's just an ol'hoot.'she thought, humoring herself. However, the two thousand year thing was a little over her head…

'Now, now, Amy. He's offering you food and shelter.'

'Oh, I wasn't being rude! It's just… I find it funny how I'm relating my own situation with his…'

'O-oh…'

The old owl moved himself a little more upright and looked to her fondly. "Now, if you wish for food, I would very much like to trouble you with an old story. It could help you with your friend. If you listen to this ol'tale of sorts, then I'll be happy to split my food with you." he gestured to the food again. Amy nodded her head quickly, she wanted to taste meat again! And besides that, she felt safe under here, and not above where she knew Dark Sonic was searching diligently for her. She still had to find that last Light Stone.. And maybe this owl could help her find where it is!

Ol'Wizy cleared his throat, "Now then, long ago. There were five wizards, and to pure the world of evil intent was there main mission in life. They created out of eight ordinary stones, the Light Stones. This was before they were ever called the Shade Stones." he began, Amy listened as she crossed her legs and settled herself down. Though, she was silently hoping it wouldn't be too long of a story. "The stones were used to take a prisoner that had done horrible crimes, and create a saint out of him. By using the stones, they controlled the will of these people into doing righteous tasks. However, one of the wizard's thought he could have more than what he was given. Since, in that time, he had a wife and young daughter that he had to care for, but none of the wizards were paid for there acts of so called, 'Charity' as there king had it be known as." he glanced toward the fire place, watching the flames dance to and fro. Amy followed his gaze, then looked back to him. "One day, he wore a mask and stole four of the eight stones. Poisoning them with ill intent, because if a Stone were to think of one evil thought, it would turn polluted and corrupt. He was successfully able to implant wickedness in these pure stones, and founded the first Dark Stones, with his greed. You could call it his mid-life crisis…Eh woot." he looked back to Amy, who was slowly connecting the dots. "The evil wizard used these stones and had his fellow wizards, his…close friends…, fuse there souls with these stones by force. And, since the stones accepted him as there master, he was able to control the other mighty wizard's to do his bidding." he got up for a moment, stretched and walked toward the bird, getting it out. Amy watched, but she kind of wanted to run away, she was beginning to lose trust in him. "The wizard almost had the world in his hands… but his dearly loved daughter, Lenayah, took the four remaining Light Stones and one by one, freed the four wizards and sealed her own father away along with his magic. In this island, she accursed it for his imprisonment, along with the stones. Since not even her heart could purify the Dark Stones corruption. Here, he has remained, feeling the grief of past mistakes, and only wanting forgiveness from his family…and his friends…" Ol'Wizy handed her a plate with some of the chicken in it. "Now I grow old but never die, until the day that those infernal stones are destroyed! And I have faith in you, Amy is it? That with your pure intended heart, can free me and the Dark Stones from our long suffering." he sat back in his chair, then looked up. "Long story, but worth it, eh woot?"

"So… you're the masked wizard that corrupted the four other Stones?" she asked, again trying to summarize.

"That is sadly correct, and here is my eternal prison, upon this blasted island!" he ate the chicken, ripping into it. "But that's going to change right? Of course it will! She's going to make everything better again, women always do. True that. Whoot hoot!" he took another bite, Amy eating along side him.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can defeat him… I have to make him do a good deed in order to change him?" she looked up, finding that an almost impossible option.

"Well, only to pure the Stones. You can also find all the four Light Stones and infuse them into his soul. Your, Sonic, will be able to then fight much more efficiently with his evil counterpart. You must then lead him into the spell encrypted circle and chant the sacred words, Eh woot." he finished and went to get some more of the chicken. Amy followed him, but didn't take any. She wasn't in the mood to eat anymore,

"But.. Don't you have to weaken him first? To infuse the Light Stones in him I mean."

"But of course! You think I just asked nicely for this chicken to walk up to me and let me kill it? Ha! What a world that would be!" he walked over to his chair again but didn't sit. "Of course, if the Light Stones could fight, that'd be another story." Amy spit out a cup of water he had poured for her as he walked by.

"W-Wh-Wha-What?!"

"What?"

"WHAT!?"

"I do say, What?"

"You just said the Light Stones can't fight!" she pointed at him accusingly.

"Well, yes. As you kid says, Duh~ There pure and innocent. If you were to make them do violence they'd turn into Dark Stones." he sipped his cup, and had a long "Ahhhhh~" after it. "Water is the life of all things, but why it has no taste puzzles me."

Amy slowly fell down, feeling overwhelmed, "How do I weaken him if I can't FIGHT him!?"

"That's something you must figure out on your own, eh woot? You alright?" he looked over to her in confusion. Amy's whole body shook in anger, she slowly clinched her fist and then shot upright,

"NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT! I JUST FIGURED OUT I'M A SITTING DUCK WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CAVE! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME THIS!?" her outburst made Ol'Wizy fall back in his rocking chair, spilling his water.

"Like a hedgehog you mean…" added Ol'Wizy. "Oh dear me, wait. Do you mean you have the Light Stones?"

"Why else did you trust me!?"

"I was lonely…" he confessed. "But the Light Stones can combat in other ways, they are powerful. However, since Dark Stones are equal in power to Light Stones due to there ancestry, any fight would end in stale mate anyway. Without strategy that is." he sat up. "I best tell you the spell then, for by the odd chance that you really pull it off." he sat up again, and with a booming voice, said these words:

Thou soul of shaded intent,

Now shall I direct

Thy host out of imprisonment.

Thou soul of cursed misfortune,

You must fight for your redemption,

For your body, which is thines,

Lest forever shall thee be intertwined.

Wether it be evil or good,

You know you should

Fight for your right

Of life.

"I made that up myself! Whowoot!" he happily said after an amazing performance. "That should unlock the spell to the circle I created, where Sonic's two identities will fight till one falls. You, have to remain constantly holding up the barrier so that Dark Sonic can't escape. Eh, woot. He will try to tempt you otherwise, but do not waver." he said the last part gravely. "Now, you sure you don't want some more?" Amy got up held her head.

"How am I gonna remember that?! Not to mention, I don't have magic to perform a spell with! How'd Eggman do it anyway..?" she started picturing Eggman in a wizard's rope and hat, but then Ol'Wizy interrupted her thoughts.

"Have magic? My, dear sweet pink girl. Who does? No one can hold magic within them, magic can only be summoned through absolute faith. Magic is merely miracles that can be summoned through unwavering belief that it can happen. That is why I urge you not to weaver in your decision at the circled spell site, alright?" he patted her shoulder.

"No…" Amy was on the verge of tears. "This is to much for me!"

"No, Amy. Loving him is to much. Protecting him is to little." Amy looked at him with complete confusion, but he walked away, looking at his fire. "Please, Amy. You must free myself so that I can be with my family again. Tell my sweet Lenayah how sorry I am. You must do this. More so for your friend, but for me as well. The Dark Stones must be taken off this island, enclosed somewhere where no one may discover them. And send my soul at rest. When you do so, I'll turn to dust and be freed. Please, Amy. Please." he turned around and held her hands with his. "My last wish, is to destroy all those stones. But I know there power is to great. Perhaps hiding them is the only answer, either way, your both me and Sonic's only hope." Amy looked up at Ol'Wizy, and then down to the ground.

"…I…I can't… I just don't know how to fight something that I can't fight." she moved away, crying. She was about to collapse in tears, but a strange crumbling sound came from far away, but seemed to get boomingly louder. "W-..what is that?"

"He's found you, you must run. Run little Pink, Amy! Run! She won't get far. SHUT UP! She must hurry!" he pushed her along to a bookcase, moved a book, and the book case parted to a hidden stair well. "Go, child! Remember! Your our only hope!" he pushed her in and closed the door and then, from his pocket, through her a Light Stone. "Take it! Learn of it's true power and defeat him!"

Amy raced up the stairs, still overwhelmed, she tried to dry her tears. The only thing now was to figure out how to weaken Dark Sonic. However, she was completely clueless! The Light Stone flew into her body, but to be more clear Amy thrusted it in herself.

'Didn't you say you had a power to fight Sonic with!?' Amy screamed in her head.

'I do, my power matches his own. However, I cannot commit violence.' she lowered her head, ashamed.

'Even for a righteous cause!?' Amy still was focused on running up the stairs, the artificial light wasn't bright enough as she tripped a few times. 'Curse my clumsiness!'

'Amy… there's still a way... But you must find out how to use my power on your own.'

'WHY?! Just tell me or we'll both be dead!'

'I cannot, least I control your body against your will and use it. Then I shall become nothing more than what my brother is doing to your friend!'

'I allow it! I allow it! I allow it!' Amy keep chanting, trying anything to convince her.

Amy made her way out of the cave, and with her hammer smashed a boulder out of the way to see that she was back on the surface of the island. It was Smokey, and the whole place looked like a war field. She coughed as she saw craters in the earth, trees uprooted, boulders split in two. Chaos, he was looking for her under every stone and rubble. 'How can he care about my existence so much?'

Dark Sonic tossed the old owl to the side, "I'm surprised your not dead yet, my old master. Is this where you've been hiding?" he started to walk toward him.

"Your even stronger than I remember, Eh woot. But that must have been because my friends had only one of you, instead of hosting all the Dark Stones." he slowly got up.

"humph, there old bodies was nothing compared to this host. Now, where's my prey?" he picked the old owl up by his neck, chocking him slightly but leaving room for him to speak.

"W-what? The pink cutey? Eh, pink isn't really my color. Ah! Take that back she's adorable! Nah, maybe if she was hot pink I'd think so but…HOW RUDE! Apologize this instance! Make me, ya ol'hoot!" He spoke and struggled for air. Dark Sonic got sick of his split personality speaking and smashed his head to the ground. With his other hand he began to burn a book that slowly spread it's flame to the others, then the desk, till the whole place was on fire.

"Oxygen is a valuable thing, tell me where she's headed and I'll help you get some."

"Hehe, it's impossible to understand the female mind, ask me something more answerable will you? Eh, who hoot?"

"Then die, if she's out of the ground, then tracking her will be simpler." he threw the old man into the fires, and blasted a beam that shot straight out, making Amy turn around and gawk a moment at it before scrambling away. He shot out of the hole and looked around, sure enough, he saw Amy running along a shaded path. He smiled, "Oh, how we've missed you." he dashed toward her.

'Leave her alone! What do you need with her anyway!?' Sonic shouted, though he was cramped into some sort of caged barrier and couldn't even kick the walls very well.

'You might have no need of her, but I miss my little toy.'

'She's not a toy! And I'll fight you if you hurt her!'

'Good, you've been boring for the past few days. At least, when your able to get out I'll accept any challenge you address to me.' he smiled as he finally was able to grab Amy.

"Hey!" Amy shouted, feeling herself being grabbed and flown into the air. She kicked and tried everything to get out of this embrace. 'Other me!'

'Oh… Think light!'

"LIGHT!" Amy shoved her hand in his face, a blinding light made him scowl and drop her, covering his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'Think fly!'

"FLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!" she suddenly slowly came to a halt in mid-air. She opened her eyes and noticed she was staring not even an inch away from the ground. "Eeeeeeheheh!" she flapped her arms up and she slowly moved up. "I'm… I'm flying..?"

"My sisters!? They've already gathered in you!?" Dark Sonic let out a furious and roarful cry. "Then, I shall rip them out of you!" he dashed toward her.

"Uh-oh! Blast! Power blast! Power blast!" she held her arm out to him, but nothing happened. She quickly flew off away from his attack, but he only followed her. "Other me!"

'I cannot! I cannot!' she chanted over and over again, seeming scared she ducked her hands over her head.

Dark Sonic let a huge ball of black bolted electricity form above him. The clouds aided it's creation and he blasted it toward Amy. She gasped and picked her hands up, "DEFEND!" she screamed, her last hope.

The bolt blasted, a small shimmer of light still stood. Amy opened her eyes, a large clear bubble like substance was containing her inside. Dark Sonic growled as his bolt did nothing to the metallic pearl like color bubble that Amy was safely inside.

(YAY! Fun stuff! So uh, do you like Ol'Wizy? I sure hope ya do, please be his fan! "Eh, whowoot? Fans? Why do we need fans? It's cold as it is in this here cave. No you fool! She meant fans! Oh, well. Just put them in the corner over there and let them blow from that angle. Human fans! Oh! Why didn't you say so?! Just put them in the corner over there and let them blow from that angle." XD also, common old fact, Ol'Wizy is the name of my Gyarados on my pokemon ruby LOL! He has a lonely nature…)


	8. Chapter 9

Sonic and the Shade Stones

By: Cutegirlmayra (I'm not the BEST at fighting scenes so… bear with.)

Ch.9

Amy giggled nervously, "Alright, alright. So I can still defend eh? Then, the only logical explanation is.." but before Amy could finish her train of thought, Dark Sonic zoomed in for better range. She yipped at his speed and flew down, dodging through the jungle, she was able to keep him far from her. He growled ferociously and shot forth billions of dark energy balls. Amy looked back and saw the bubble was still protecting her. "Okay… Offense, offense, offense!" she said, moving her body and placing her hands in front, the bubble detached itself and formed a circle-ish net, catching the dark orbs without having them explode. Like some sort of ramp, she redirected his attack back at him.

He was stunned at first, seeing his attack be redirected back at him and he stopped and guarded with his arms over his head in an X like fashion. The balls hit him dead on, but he used his power to have some of them stop in mid air, right before hitting him. "Heh, Heh… Sister, you fight?" he started to grin as his dark energy balls grew in size, and lightening bolts gave them extra electrical power. "Then, by all means. Let's see you fight." he released the dark balls back, flinging his arms out from there current position to have them go even faster. Amy gulped and tried the same method, but the balls were to big and blasted each other, she was flung by the blast back to the ground. Dark Sonic followed her, smashing her more against the ground. "Come out of my prey, sister. Fight your own battles!" he slashed at Amy, but instead of bringing the stones out, he withdrew his hand in agony and wobbled off of Amy, clutching it.

Amy quickly scrambled away and got on her feet, "What happened?" Amy asked, holding her hand to herself.

'He cannot touch me. I am pure light. Though, we may involuntary be pulled to one another, we cannot truly ever touch.'

"Really?" Amy smiled, her hand glowing with bright light. "Then that's his weakness?"

'Amy! Do be careful!'

"Always." Amy zipped forward with one push off the ground, she grabbed his face and singed his face. Cloud like mist steamed off his fur, and he cried out in Sonic's voice,

"Amy! Stop!"

Amy was thrown back by her Sonic's voice, the plea reaching her heart she moved off of him. Right when she got off Sonic he quickly held his face, then dark mist surrounded Amy's feet. "Amy…" His fur turned a lighter shade, when he opened his eyes he had dark blue eyes, instead of just glowing, misty eye sockets. When he saw her, he quickly looked up in shock and yelled at her in concern saying, "It's a trap!"

Amy was flung into a whirlpool, the darkness below her pulling her in vines that slashed over her, as if lasso's dragging her into it's pit. "AHHH!" she tried to use light, but it only made the vine's come more out, and push her further in. Sonic ran over and tried to grab her hand, "AMY!" he called, but then Dark Sonic took over.

"Sonic! Help me!" Amy cried, but his fur was already a deep, almost blackish blue again. He smiled, and let her hand go, "I'll see you again soon,…Amy… Soon…" he stood up and watched as she was completely swallowed by the whirlpool.

'You monster! How dare you use me!' Sonic was pulled back into his prison, though he struggled it sucked him in and he was caged in. curling up in a tight ball again he glared at Dark Sonic.

'…All is fair in love and war…' responded Dark Sonic, wiping the ashes off his face. He held some of the ashes in front of his face, 'She has found a way to attack, to bad she didn't realize in time that in order to defeat me. She had to use light power and not my own.' he walked over to Sonic's cage and dropped the ashes over his head. Smiling, he stated, 'Don't worry about the girl anymore, Sonic. She's mine now, and with me. Safe and sound.'

'But for how long…?' Sonic spit out through gritted teeth. 'I swear if you lay one finger on her-'

'You'll what? You don't have your will anymore, Sonic.' he grabbed Sonic's chin, forcing him to look at him. 'Haha, you don't even the power to break through your spirit cage. Besides,' he let his head go and began to walk back to the big screen. He held up his index finger, 'this is your finger.'

Amy woke up in some strange, tower room. She was on a lovely red bed, and above her was a princess light canopy. She looked around, the rest of the room was very old century, a desk and some drawers. Even a little chest at the end of the bed, but what really made her flip out was that the top of the ceiling looked like Eggman's old airship designs. She knew this, because Eggman's logo was right above her. She fell back on the bed and sighed in fustration. "Great, kidnapped. By Sonic." she piffed out a faint chuckle as she turned over. "the power of light really is useless.."

"I'm so happy you agree with me." Amy sat up and looked around. The sun was finally out, just a little, beaming through the thick cloud of smoke from the burning island. But not just that, the storm clouds looked liked they had fallen away too, could Amy have been a sleep that long? "I hope you like the accommodations I had arranged for you." Dark Sonic gestured to the room, walking in front of the bed and then past it to the window. He took a breath outside and then folded his arms, "Ah yes, it's amazing how carried away I get when I'm hunting sometimes…"

"What do you want with me?" Amy blurted out and quite crossly too. "I may have the power of light in me, but I'm thinking that normally you would of just the killed the person. So what's so special about me?"

Dark Sonic smiled, "Oh, nothing much. Just that you're the very reason Sonic wouldn't fight me when he still had a glimmer of a chance." he moved back into the room, and this time, was at the front of the bed.

"…Sonic wouldn't fight you… because of me? That doesn't make any sense! I should be the VERY reason why he's fighting you! You've been trying to kill me since day one!" she lost her temper for a moment there, but then tried to remain cool.

Dark Sonic laughed, and looked at her teasingly. "Oh really now? If he'd have fought me, I would of threatened to hurt you. He couldn't have that now could he? According to his memories, you and his other friends are pretty important to him. How could he still call himself a hero if he let you get hurt?" he stood in her direction now, "Oh, and there is one more thing…" he gripped the railing of the bed.

"And what is that..?" Amy felt so guilty, like all this time Sonic was trying to protect her, but because of her, he couldn't fight back and try to get his body again. She moved her head down in disgrace, but never took her off of Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic lifted his head up again, "You still have yet to beg for your life…" he added, and slowly started moving over and across the bed. "It's beginning to tick me off how much stubbornness your able to possess…"

Amy started to move away from him, "D-don't come any closer…"

"Or what..?"

"…THIS!" she shown light in his face, it stopped him momentarily, but he just shock his head and moved her hand.

"Please, a little light performance like that can only work in the dark. And I'm well aware that you met my old master, however senile he may get don't believe a word he says."

"And why is that?" she kicked him, but he just grabbed her leg and pushed it under his own, making sure it stayed down.

"If you destroyed me, he would be free to reek havoc on the world once again. No man can change his heart.. Without me that is…" he moved closer to her.

She pushed him with her other hand, still shining light in his face. "I don't believe you! He truly cares about his daughter and he wants to make it right with everyone he's hurt again! He has changed! and all your excuses still don't lead to whatever your doing right now!" he looked at her curiously, "Oh? It doesn't make since what I'm doing right now..?"

"Whatever it is…it doesn't." she stated, he looked at her as if she was a fool and then bit her hand. "OW!" she cried out.

"Pay back for the log, you could say. But also, just to tick Sonic off a bit…"

"Tick Sonic off…? H-Hey!" She leaned back as he reached his head over and licked her cheek. "EHHHHHHHHHHH!?" she pushed him off. "What the..? GET OFF!" he pushed her down. Holding her hands back and looking at her fondly, but it was most likely a teasing look that held no real emotion.

"Come now, you think Sonic would ever be this charming with you?"

"Wha…what?"

"Please, he doesn't care for you in those regards." he huffed out weakly, "You really think he likes you? Your nothing more than a toy to him."

Sonic looked up from his cage, suddenly realizing what Dark Sonic was really trying to accomplish. 'Dark Sonic Don't! You'll break her heart!'

"..No… your lying…" the will to fight suddenly left Amy, she allowed him to push herself down till she was laying on the bed.

"Am I? Tell me, has he ever paid attention to you when food's not on the table..?" he bent closer to her ear. "How about ever caring when you trip and fall while chasing him. He knows you can't ever catch him, he just wants you to try. It's all fun and games to him." Amy's ears drooped down, her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Lair.."

"Am I?"

"You have to be…. Sonic loves me…"

"No, he doesn't."

"Lair…"

She started to cry and Dark Sonic smiled, "however… I may be an exception.." he gently go her to get up a little, and stroked the side of her face. "He may not care for you in that way.. But that doesn't mean I don't see the worth in you. Just surrender to me, and I'll make you happy.." Amy looked up at him, he smiled and nudged her face slightly, rubbing his forehead to her's affectionately.

'Amy…Amy, he's trying to have you give up! Don't listen to him!'

'But he's right… he's right… Sonic never did pay much attention to me..'

'No, Amy! No! the minute you weaver is the minute he wins! He'll kill you once he knows your not a threat anymore! You're the only thing standing in his way because of how much you mean to Sonic! Listen to me, Amy! Amy!'

Light Amy's voice was soon just an echo in Amy, as Dark Sonic kissed her forehead and she didn't move. "… but how can you love… your evil…"

Dark Sonic smiled, "Love isn't always pure and innocent. Sometimes it can be dark, but still passionate."

'But does that make it real, Amy? If you give up now… we may never be able to free Sonic!'

'What's the use…? You can't fight… and I can be loved…'

'BY HIM!? Is that what you REALLY want?! Amy!'

Amy grabbed her head, "What more can I do?!" she screamed. She pushed Dark Sonic off of her and stood up. "VOICE! FIGHT THEN! FIGHT THE EVIL FOR A JUST CAUSE!"

'Amy… was this your plan the whole time?'

'Do you want me to surrender!? Then fight!'

'….Amy…for true love, I WILL FIGHT!'

"What's happening!?" Dark Sonic flew off the bed, Amy's whole body glowed with bright powerful light. Her fur turned into a pinkish white, her eye's faded into nothing more than a glowing black socket, similar to Dark Sonic's but with light. Her voice changed too, into a powerful but at the same time heavenly voice.

"Brother, I will preserve the balance you've so carelessly disrupted. And for Amy and Sonic's sake, I will destroy you!" Light Amy flew up in the air, Amy's red dress flowed gracefully as clouded mist swirled the room gently around her.

"Sister?!" Dark Sonic seemed shocked by her appearance, but then smirked. "Fight me? You dare say you can pull an act of violence, and be better than me!?"

"I will not be your downfall, Brother." she out stretched her arms. "You will do that for me."

"PROVE IT!" he leapt forward, Light Amy flew outside, the bright rays of the sun followed her every movement like a spot light. Dark Sonic Fired flames at her, she quickly turned around and when they reached her she absorbed them into light fire, and then like a flame thrower redirected them back to him. He cried out in agony as he was flown back into the side of his tower he had constructed out of Eggman's airship. The impact making the whole foundation shake and tremble.

"Y-you…. You know the end of this, Sister." he said, regaining his form. "We are evenly matched. Even by redirecting my attacks.. You and I will still fall the same way at the same time. It will always be a draw." he dashed toward her.

"Not without strategy, brother." she blocked with her metallic pearl bubble. He wasn't using any of his power now, it all came down to strength. She couldn't redirect physical attacks, only magical. "Give up brother, I'm barely even feeling a scratch." she teased from within her protective bubble. He growled and shot a beam of darkness into it. It shattered and she fled out quickly, still getting slightly hurt. He rammed into her, and they both started wrestling in the sky. 'Amy, how am I to weaken him when he won't attack with his dark power anymore!? I can only convert attacks he does and then redirect them after changing them to light power?.'

Amy was sitting down in the mind room, she was trying to think. Her little act got her to this point, but she realized that Dark Sonic's words still hurt her deep within herself. She tried not to think about it though. 'Okay.. Here's the plan..'

Dark Sonic finally got a few hits on Light Amy. She was falling into a near volcano. They had flown so far away from where they had began near the front of the island. They were now in the far off middle near the mountains. Light Amy dove into the hole of the volcano, dodging the rock slide Dark Sonic was creating to try and kill her. She quickly blasted a way for her to keep heading down. When she felt the heat of the buried magma, she summoned her bubble again and dived into it. Dark Sonic stopped, hovering above it he paced back and forth, wondering what she was doing. Then, a blast of light, a flash of chance, a large head arose from the magma. The whole volcano looked as though it erupted as Dark Sonic speedily made his way out, while what looked to a dragon shining with light and made entirely of magma came ripping out of the ground, making boulders fly off into the island like meteors. The dragon clawed at the Dark speck in the sky known as Dark Sonic, as he seemed to be shaken by the Light Stones powers.

'Great idea Amy! But how will I be able to attack like this…?' Light Amy looked back at her friend.

'Really?' Amy looked at her as if she was dumb.

'I cannot attack him without him attacking me.'

'Well, then. Give him a reason to attack.'

'R-Right…!'

The dragon spit out a flood of magma, aimed at Dark Sonic. In a rush to protect himself, he formed a bubble of his own around himself and spined into a ball, rushing at Light Amy.

'He can't defend himself. He can only attack. Just like how I can't attack but I can defend.'

'Good, we'll use that against him! Grab him and blast him with his own attack!'

'Got it!'

The dragon grabbed Dark Sonic's bowling ball of destruction that had left holes oozing on the side of the magma dragon. It swung him in the air and then slowly morphed the ball of darkness into slowly becoming a ball of light.

"W-what?! Impossible! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dark Sonic called out as he was engulfed by his own bubble into one of pure light. He fell down to the ground unconscious.

'…Amy.. We did it, Amy! We won!'

'YAY HA! Take that, baby! Whooho! Don't mess with the ladies in the dress! Yay! Woot! Holler! That' s what I'm talking about! Yeah! Power of light! ~She was blinded by the light!~' Amy danced up and down in her mind room. Light Amy just stared and watched her in confusion. Amy awkwardly stopped and straightened herself out. 'We.. ehem.. did it.'

Amy returned to normal as the magma went back to it's crater below the volcano and floated down toward Dark Sonic's limp body. "Welp, I guess this is goodbye, voice.. I think I might actually miss you… heh, how's that eh? It's like I'm telling the doctor I don't want to have the voices in my head go away. Hehe." she seemed to be hiding her sadness at losing her friend, but she knew she had too. It was the only way of helping Sonic. "Be his strength okay? Not another body snatcher."

'Of course, and I would never!' Light Amy teased. "hehe, I'll miss you too, Amy. Don't give up, no matter what happens. That's something you taught me. That you can fight for a good reason.'

Amy put her hand forth, and the four Light Stones gently slipped out of her body, and floated around her out stretched hand. "Good bye, buddy. And please.. Don't let me down." she slowly lowered them into Sonic's body.

(I started flipping out and feeling really weird about writing Dark Sonic with Amy.. IN A BED kinda thing… but she needed to give Light Amy a solid reason to fight, still… it was just plain out creepy. 0-o; You know how I'm writing Zelda back to back with this story? It's funny, because Amy is in the same situation Zelda is kinda in with her being trapped with Dark Link too.. A lot of Darks in my stories huh..? Wonder what that's saying about me…0-0... Anywho - - I started thinking this as I wrote this story…

Amy: ZELDA! HELP! I totally understand how you feel now!

Zelda: hahaha…-awkward laugh- yes well.. At least you had someone to fight with you.. I'm on my own…

Amy: oh Zelda… don't worry! I'm sure the author won't let you suffer! Plus, she's innocent! Your not gonna get-

Zelda: AMY!

Amy: I was gonna say injured! Injured!

LoL….. That reminds me.. I need to work on Legend of Zelda, a hero rewakens now… dang, and it's so late too XP … tomarrow is a fine looking day… maybe then…)


	9. Chapter 10

Sonic and The Shade Stones

Ch. 10

By: Cutegirlmayra(We're so close to the end! I feel kinda sad…;n; I liked writing this story..)

Sonic was able to break free of his small prison, thanks to a lighter furred Hedgehog who broke the cage. 'Who are you?' asked Sonic.

'Call me, Light Sonic or as Amy knows me, Voice.' he out stretched his hand and Sonic took it.

'bout time you showed up.' Sonic teased with a smile, then turned his attention back to a motionless Dark Sonic.

'…What will you do with him..?'

'Heh, give him a taste of his own torture.'

Sonic woke up, rubbing his head and feeling awful. He felt his stomach, starving again. Did that guy ever eat? He slowly rose to his feet, but fell down again, after having so much time out of his body, getting used to it again felt awkward and frustrating. Then, Sonic heard humming. He looked around and noticed he was in a bed of leafs, and right above him, was falling fruits from the tree above him. And right above him? Amy clumsily whacking food off the tree as she sang.

~Hum, Hum, Hum. I hum to show that I'm attuned. Hum, hum, hum, to nature's loving tune~

Sonic lifted his head up and smiled.

~Hum, Hum, Hum, it's like my own symphony. Hum, hum, hum! It's nature's melody, to who? To me!~

Amy whacked another fruit off, she was in such a good mood. She was trying so hard not to lose track of the task up ahead to get Sonic into the spell circle, but she was just so happy she beat Dark Sonic that nothing else seemed to matter at the moment.

~Hum, De-hum, Hum! A blissful little song to keep me going along!~

Sonic whistled with her, making her suddenly stop and look down. "Amy rose, heh. Who'd of thought you would be saving me in the end." he grinned.

"Sonic..?"

Sonic nodded, "What? You think Dark Sonic has these green of eyes?" he joked as he pointed to his normal emerald eyes. "Or this blue of fur?" he tugged on his spines to show there normal blue color. "Your friend and I gave him a smack down after your own to make sure he learned his lesson. Though, since the four Dark Stones are still somewhere infused to my soul, he still has some power to rebel against me like last time." he looked down with a grim look, but then he heard Amy holler out his name again and noticed she was literally falling, arms spread out wide, toward him. "Amy! W-wait!" he tried to move away but he was still re-learning how to use his motor skills. "AMY!"

CRASH!

"SONIC-KU!" Amy cried out, laying on top of him and cuddling up to him. She rubbed her face to the side of his while swirls spun around in his eyes. "I'm so happy your okay again! I missed you so much!" she squeezed on the last words, and Sonic choked slightly.

"A-A-Amy! To much love! To much love!" he said through little oxygen. She released him and giggled, followed by a soft sigh.

"My Sonic.. Back in my arms.. Now that's a good ending…"

"We're not done yet, Amy…"

"Still…" she turned herself around and looked up, still holding his neck. "I love you, Sonic. I'm glad I could repay you for all the times you saved me. Even if this wasn't how I planned on repaying you… Even so, I'm glad I could help you." Amy slowly closed her eyes, feeling safe again and not alone anymore. Sonic looked down at her with a kind look of gratitude. He sighed and stated,

"Well, since you were around…"

Amy twitched an ear, "Excuse me?" she looked up at him, offended.

"W-well, I mean I am grateful, Amy it's just… Tails or Knuckles could of done that too.." Sonic scratched his head, looking away from Amy.

Amy pulled out her hammer, twitching her eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

"Well, it's not like it was THAT hard. All you did was create a dragon and plunge him to the ground. I do that on a regular basis-OW! Hey!" Sonic was hit hard on the head with Amy's hammer. "What was that for!?"

"You jerk! You could of just said, "gee, Amy. I appreciated it. Maybe even enough so to consider marrying you and having a beautiful life together with 4 kids and working a steady job, but coming home early to have lunch with everyone and talk about the kids at school and- Oh, you know! Something! But noooo!" she waved her finger in his face, bewildered. "YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT SOMEONE COULD OF DONE IT!"

"Uh… maybe not in those exact words but, I am grateful Amy. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling in any way.." Sonic slowly moved away from Amy, but still trying to be nice.

"Hmph!" Amy moved away too, puffing up one of her cheeks. "At this rate, I might as well just wish for Darky to come back. At least he showed some loving emotion to me." she stuck her tongue out at Sonic and got up. Amy picked up some fruit and threw it at Sonic. "Here, for you! But I'm sure Tails or Knuckles could of gotten it for you! Oh, wait. That's right, there all the way back fixing the blasted plane that your other shot!" Sonic yelped and ducked his head, the food splattered on the tree's log behind him and he slowly lifted his head to peek at it's remains.

"A-amy.. Calm down. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Sonic!" she looked away, folding her arms and huffing loudly. She felt like crying, this whole time trying to save his butt and for what? Oh, Tails or Knuckles could of done that. BLEH!

She stomped off, "Enjoy, ya insensitive hog!" She walked off pretty far into the jungle, some birds flew off as she smacked any large leaf that came near her. She heard Sonic calling for her to come back, and as much as she wanted to obey, she kept walking. "I'll show him he can't treat me like that!"

'You really think he likes you? Your nothing more than a toy to him.'

Dark Sonic's word lingered in her head, she shook the thought out though. She didn't want to think about him, or Sonic anymore. She just wanted to try and relax, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but think of how much she's been through for him. "How could he say that…" she mumbled. "After all that.."

"Eh, Woot. Maybe he just didn't know how to say what he really wanted too. Eh, whowoot?"

Amy quickly looked around, "Ol'Wizy!?" she called out. But couldn't see anything. She then instinctively looked down. Sure enough, the earth was crumbling under her, and she quickly leaped off of it and stumbled to the side with an, "Eep!"

"My, My. What a bright day were having today. Well, it's blistering hot under the ground thanks to someone disrupting the volcano's sleeping magma, but what else could a woman's furry be described as?" Ol'Wizy popped his head out of the small tunnel he had made while burrowing himself out. "Ah, good day Amy. Have you successfully beaten Dark Sonic then?"

"Y-yes! And am I happy to see you! How are you still alive?" she bent down to see him, relieved he was alright. "I was sure Dark Sonic would of hurt you…"

"Well he did." Stated Ol'Wizy quite bluntly. "But I'm a cursed being, I can't die unless the Shade Stones are put to rest and taken off this island. Aren't you going to tell her about your predicament? Oh, yes. whohoot! Quite right. You see… I'm stuck." he said the last part with a pout, changing instantly from his go-lucky happy expression he always had on.

Amy giggled and grabbed his head. "I see, well, let me be of assistance. Since you're the only one who seems to be able to thank someone properly.." Amy heaved and hoed till Ol'Wizy was finally able to get his right hand out of the hole.

"Ah! Excellent! Thank you, now I can just- UFF! Lift myself-RUFH! Out of this, hold on, ERRR! GROUND!" he was finally able to remove himself from the small tunnel he had created, huffing and puffing for breath he looked up at Amy sweetly. "Now then, remember the spell?"

"Uh.. No." Amy said honestly. "But Sonic's alright! He's.. well he's over yonder calling for me…" she pointed behind her, but she still seemed upset.

"Ah, boyfriend troubles. Well, um. I would suggest being close to him again, you never know when he might under go a shift." Ol'Wizy was fidgeting, looking up, then scratching his head, looking down and away, then tapping his foot slightly.

"What do you mean shift?" asked Amy curiously.

"Well," Ol'Wizy offered him his hand, since she was flung back to the ground from getting Ol'Wizy's arm out of the hole. She happily took it and got up, but she was still concerned about what he had meant by, shift. "Sonic now holds within him the eight Shade Stones, correct?"

"Yes, like you told me to do." Amy replied, really getting concerned now.

"Well, that's a lot of power to try and maintain in an orderly fashion. Considering that one of them is rebelling against him and one is trying to be his aid.."

"Go on.." Amy was trying to see the danger in this, she folded her arms and slightly lowered her eyebrows at Ol'Wizy.

"Well…." Ol'Wizy looked awkwardly nervous. "If the Dark Stones react within him again… especially since there enraged now. The Light Stone may be able to contain some of his wrath, but you must remember they are evenly matched. Sonic may be destroyed if a battle commenced within his mind. But that's just the worst case scenario. Yes, most likely he may just have to fight off Dark Sonic, but even that will be exhausting. In order to maintain his soul running his body, he will have to constantly fight the shifting battle of whose controlling the body. Eh, Whoot. Which means right now he could be in dire agony trying to control an unleashed Darker him while using the power of his new Lighter self, which again, can't fight unless Dark attacks first. Then Light can rebound, uh.. Am I going to fast for you. Eh whohoot, you look a little pale there Amy. Amy?" he poked Amy's horrified face.

"We have to go back and help him!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and dashing toward where she had run away from moments before.

"Eh, Who hooo~! Wait! I haven't been in real sunlight in over a millennium! Oh you old hoot! Shut up and run! But-but, I don't want a tan!"

Back with Sonic, he was rolling around on the ground, clutching his head with his hands as his body shifted to black fur, light fur, then normal blue. "W-What's happening to me?!" he cried out as a battle raged in his mind.

'his body is mine!' cried out Dark Sonic, leaping across the mind room and grabbing Light Sonic.

'No, Brother! I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!' Light Sonic kicked him off, then turned around and shot out sparks of spears. They surrounded Dark Sonic in a circle, another prison to contain him… for now.

'You think I can't break your power, Brother?!' Dark Sonic pounded the wall of spears in front of him, they smashed and flew at Light Sonic. Light Sonic tried to block but was speared with his own power. He crashed to the ground and was pinned down.

Sonic grabbed at the spears, helping Light Sonic up. 'Give me your power, I'll fight him. You won't have to battle!' Light Sonic looked at him and shook his head.

'It would still be me fighting. I'm sorry, but I can lend you the needs of defense or offense. Fight him, and I will be your shield.' Light Sonic got up, raising his fist in the air.

'Alright then, cover me!' Sonic rolled up into a ball and dashed toward Dark Sonic. He hit him in the gut and Dark Sonic was forced back to the side of his mind room again. Sonic then dashed forward and began to fight again, until he was momentarily distracted by Amy's cry.

"Sonic!" Amy's hand were on the sides of her face, she felt awful now about leaving him. Seeing him in such pain made her regret everything. "Ol'Wizy! There's gotta be something we can do! Anything!" Amy cried out to him, grabbing his robe by it's collar and pleading.

"Well…I..uh.. You must draw him to the circle. Only there can he have a chance at fighting this evil. If we're lucky, maybe the Light and Darkness within will destroy each other and Sonic and myself can be freed!" he exclaimed, then ran to Sonic. "Help me pull him up, I'll assist you in carrying him to the spell site." Amy nodded and grabbed Sonic, putting his arm over her and grabbing his waist, they were both able to help Sonic move.

"..A..Amy…" Sonic loosely spoke, his whole body sweating with exhaustion and his eyes slowly morphing from black, white, back to green.

"Oh, Sonic. I'm so sorry.. Please forgive me…" Amy started crying, trying to get him and herself up to the circle site.

"No..A-Amy.. I'm sorry… I.. I.." he collapsed.

"SONIC!" Amy cried out. "Ol'Wizy, they didn't.. he isn't…he couldn't be…" she was a fountain of tears now.

"Have no fear, Amy! Whowoot! He's still alive, but the battle is getting worse. We must get him to the circle before they end up killing him from the inside! who hoot! wouldn't that be unfortunate. Indeed, let's not talk about it. Agreed." Ol'Wizy began dragging and tugging at Sonic's arm now, without him conscious it was too hard to try and lift him without his small bit of help. They were finally able to get him to the site and dropped his body in the center. Ol'Wizy looked up at the pillars. "Amy, grab some of Sonic's hair and place it there. I must leave you now." he started wobbling away. The winds on the Island rose up, the storms were coming in shortly and whole island began to rumble as if it knew the fight of a century was on it's way.

"W-Wait! Ol'Wizy wait! You can't just leave me like this!" Amy cried out, taking some of Sonic's hair and tying it with another ripped off part of her dress. Once on there securely, she looked back to Ol'Wizy. Ol'wizy was standing far off, shouting out the spell's chant with his act of power again. "Wizy…" she knew how much this meant to him and stood as he did, to the side of the circle. "Sonic.. Please be okay.." she silently said, as she took a deep breath.

Thou soul of shaded intent,

Now shall I direct

Thy host out of imprisonment.

Sonic's body began to shake, he was slowly rising into the sky. The lightening from the storm began to fire at the island, the waves crashed against the shore line wildly, and the thunder boomed it's protest, or was it acceptance?

Thou soul of cursed misfortune,

You must fight for your redemption,

For your body, which is thines,

Sonic twitched and grimaced with noises of discomfort as his body began to more rapidly shift between colors.

Lest forever shall thee be intertwined.

Wether it be evil or good,

Amy was tearing up to much, her words were mumbled but she tried to keep her voice loud and commanding. Ol'Wizy's voice has faded and she was on her own now, remembering his words she tried to speak the rest. But Sonic was beginning to cry out in pain, his body showed three mirages, as if he was being split into three beings.

You know you should

Fight for your right

Of life.

She blasted out the last words, and Sonic was split before her eyes into three beings. One glowed with light blue fur, black glowing eye sockets, Light Sonic. One glowed with dark blue fur, and familiar white sockets, Dark Sonic. And then there was Sonic, slowly floating back to the ground as Dark Sonic clashed with Light Sonic. "Woah!" he shouted out, moving to the side and feeling his face. "I'm… I'm back..?"

"Not yet Sonic!" Amy let out, her whole body was spread out, containing the barrier that didn't let any of them escape. She was straining so hard to hold it, but the force of blows and power exerted by the Shade Stones left her in a lot of pain. It felt like holding in a flood by a thin layer of protection, she pushed against it with all her might though. "Sonic, you have to destroy them!" she called out, but her strain was noticeable in her voice.

"Amy.." Sonic looked over, he ran over to her and put his hands up against the barrier. "Amy! What are you doing!? Stop! Your hurting yourself!" he cried out to her, the thunder boomed again as Dark Sonic smashed Light Sonic to the ground, bumbling him to the ground with blow after blow from his enraged fists.

"I can't, this is the only way to keep them in there. If I weaver, erk… then they will be released and there power will destroy the world." Amy explained, looking to him through one squinted eye.

"W-What do I need to do..?" Asked Sonic, looking to her in a kind of sadness and caring way that Amy almost thought it to be love.

"You.. You have to defeat them! Take back your right to live as Sonic the Hedgehog! Otherwise one of those two will take the right to your body. Ugh.. You have to fight both of them to the end!" Amy strained herself again, groaning from the amount of stress it put on her body.

"AMY!"

"Go, Sonic! You can do it. I know you can, you always pull through even in the worst of cases.. I've always believed in you. Your Sonic the Hedgehog, no one deserves that title but you… now don't stand here and waste time talking to me, fight Sonic! Fight!" she closed both her eyes now, trying to focus only on the barrier.

Sonic slowly moved away from the barrier, for the first time he was only concerned about Amy, and nothing else mattered. "….You…" he turned around, glaring at Dark Sonic with a fist. "Your going down first!" he called out, and slammed into him.

Amy tensed at each blow she heard and it ever they slammed into her barrier, she would let out a cry and have to push them back into the circle, feeling that blow as well. Then, randomly, Amy heard her name.

"you really think he'll be the one for you!? After all this!? Ha! Amy, I could be the Sonic you've dreamed of, just let the barrier down and I'll finish these two off!" it was Dark Sonic, and Amy shook her head, ignoring him as Ol'Wizy had advised her too.

"if you don't comply with that, then I'll just kill Sonic first and then go for my Brother."

Amy's eyes shot open, "NO!"

"Then remove this Barrier!"

"I…I can't.."

"Amy! Don't listen to him!" Sonic called out to her.

"That's right, Amy! Remember what your fighting for!" Light Sonic called out after Sonic had.

Then, a plane was heard in the distance. "T-Tails?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ahoy!" Called a speaker from Tail's X tornado. "I fixed her up! And I have a present for Sonic!" he cried out as a rain of Chaos emeralds fell from the sky. Amy grinned in relief, until they landed just inches from where she stood. "Oh no…" she couldn't move, but Sonic couldn't grab them either. What was she going to do!?

Dark Sonic blasted the whole area of the circle, Light Sonic got in front of Sonic and blocked the attack from him, but being seriously injured fell to the ground. "I…I can't fight anymore.. My friend…" he was slowly disappearing, having small orbs of light fly off his body.

"Hang in there, Light!" called Sonic, but the moment he took his eyes off of Dark Sonic, he punched him and sent him flying down next to Light Sonic too.

"Now,… for you…" Dark Sonic made his way to the side where Amy stood, smiling as he punched the barrier.

"AH!" Amy let out a cry, she felt the barrier wave or jiggle with powerful shocks from the force of impact, but she never moved. She skidded at times, but Amy kept her weary arms up, holding the barrier in place. "I won't give up!" she called out.

"I know you won't.. so I'll force you too!" cried out Dark Sonic, bashing the shield again.

Amy glanced at the chaos emeralds, if she could just get them in the barrier… Dark Sonic smashed the barrier again. "..S-Sonic…SONIC! HELP ME!" she called out, her last resort or even shred of hope, was that maybe Sonic can distract Dark Sonic long enough for her to kick in the chaos emeralds. But would that work? Or would Sonic stay fallen along with the Light Stone, forcing Dark Sonic to become the one and only Sonic. Leaving the world to destruction and ruin, and worst, what will become of Amy and her friends?

Stay tuned for the last chapter of 'Sonic! And The Power of the Shade Stones!'


	10. Chapter 11 Final

Sonic and the Shade Stones

Ch.11

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (the LAST one ;v;… man, I've been putting this off for like.. EVER. It's gonna be tough… but I'm gonna try and give you guys the best satisfying ending I possibly can type. Forgive the lame fight scenes if any should appear…Thank you for reading till the very end! Engoy~)

Sonic's ear twitched at Amy's cry. "A..Amy…" he slowly got up, with each movement, he remembered, little by little, a promise he had made long ago. "That day…."

Dark Sonic momentarily stopped his assault of pounding fist into the barrier in front of Amy's strained body, looking very ticked off and not amused by Sonic's sudden stand. Amy looked to him through squinted eyes through pain and desperation.

"When Metal Sonic had stolen you… right after I had left you… in that instant, I swore to always protect you… no matter what the cost." Sonic lifted one knee up, and then pushed on it so that his whole body could now stand up straight. "Dark Sonic… your case is no different. I won't let you hurt Amy anymore… and I most certainly won't let you take over my body either. Amy…" he looked back to her kindly after glaring at Dark Sonic, who glared right back and tightened his fist, ready for the approaching battle. "When you said that you'd rather bring back my dark other… because he at least knew how to show some loving affection toward you… I was actually very angry that you said that…" he began to walk toward Dark Sonic, very slowly. "I know I haven't exactly been the kindest toward your feelings for me, but it's not like I push you so far away that you can't ever find me right?" his steps echo in the barrier, filling the aurora of the area with powerful vibes of intensity. "I don't need any Stones… or any Chaos Emeralds either.. I'll defeat Dark Sonic… and prove that I'm Amy's Hero!" he spun attack into Dark Sonic, Amy was on the verge of tears in shock and surprise. He was going to fight to prove he cared about her,… more than anyone else.

"Sonic…" she said through teary eyes, she looked down and wept. It must have been the nicest thing she'd ever heard him say concerning her.

"Weak."

Amy let out a gasp and turned around, "Shadow?!" he stood behind her, arms to the side, holding Eggman's and his own Chaos Emerald in his hands. "But I thought you-?"

"Silence, I'm only returning the debt I owe you. You could of left me in that caved in sink hole.. But you didn't. Mariah…" he took out the heart shaped locket with Mariah's picture inside it. "would of wanted me to repay your kindness. Even if it was unnecessary. I'm the ultimate weapon, I would have been healed in hours. However," he turned back to her, "I might not care much about Sonic… but I will help you, only for your sake, I'll care." he took up the Chaos Emeralds. "Sonic, you sure you don't want these?"

Sonic hit away Dark Sonic for a moment, and looked to Shadow in shock. With a cunning smile, he winked and raced toward that side of the barrier. "Do you mind, Amy?" he said, in his usual care-free tune.

"LET HIM HAVE IT!" Amy cried out, as Shadow nodded and threw in the Emeralds. They circled around Sonic. He happily arose in the air, and let the emeralds encircle themselves inside of him.

Dark Sonic turned around from recovering from the blast, he put his arm up to his eyes and winced at the light from the Chaos Emeralds. "What is this!? How is there a power that rivals my own?"

On the ground, barely alive, Light Sonic smiled, "It's power is greater than even us, brother. Your end, as well as mine, will finally allow us to rest once again."

Dark Sonic glared at his brother, "You may fall, brother. But as for me, I will never surrender to such pathetic creatures!" Dark Sonic held out his hands, shooting a massive ball of dark energy to the defenseless Light Sonic. However, Light Sonic closed his eyes, almost at peace.

"I believe you can rid the world of us, Sonic. You and Amy are pure in heart.. I can sense it. I can fall in contentment, knowing there are heroes of light that can still fight the darkness of the world."

"VOICE!" Amy cried out, as the small orbs of light slowly popped and fell away. As the dust cleared, four Light Stones remained on the ground, cracked and drained off all color or light.

"Light…!" Sonic held out his hand but was to late, "I won't let you fall in vane. Good always beats evil, Thank you for everything." he held his fist to his face for a moment, a warrior's mourn for a lost friend. Closing his eyes for a minute he opened them and blasted through the air and toward Dark Sonic. Gold and dark blue streaks skimmed the sky line, fireworks of powerful and mighty blast followed every collision.

Amy tensed at the pain, as Shadow put his hand lightly on her shoulder, not saying a word but showing his support. She smiled and nodded to him, then she straightened herself out and looked serious toward the battle that raged beyond the natural eyes. It was so fast, but also so beautiful, however threatening it may be. Dark Sonic separated from Sonic, and they both took a moment to breathe, looking at one another with an intensity that no one could describe. "Heh… you really think you've got even the slightest chance of winning, mortal?"

Sonic huffed out a laugh, "Last I figured, you weren't even mortal or immortal. Your just a thing!"

Dark Sonic clinched his teeth at the words, but then laughed loudly, "So you claim your fighting for Amy right..?" Sonic didn't respond, only stared at him with threatening and piercing eyes.

"Don't make me laugh, I've seen your memories. She's such an annoyance to you that she could be the equivalent of a unwanted beggar that won't leave your doorstep. How dare you lie to her by telling her you even care the slightest for her? She's to blind to see that all you do with her is use her as a source of free food."

Amy gasped, she remembered the first time Sonic actually came to visit her in her home. She was ecstatic, and he was gripping his stomach and asking for some of her home cooked chilidogs that she once made a long time ago. She was so happy that she invited him to come around every lunch time, or whenever he got the munchies, and eat some of her home cooked meals with her. He agreed to it, but he always stayed so far away from her chair at the table, maybe because she would always try to hand feed him and it made him uncomfortable. But even so.. Those memories of Sonic were something she held dear to her heart. Hearing Dark Sonic's words, it literally crushed her. She flung her head down, her eyes shaking back and forth rapidly. What if this whole time, Sonic was really just using her? Not truly caring about her feelings at all? It's true he had done some rotten things to her before, like that time on the cruise ship with Chris where he had made her believe he wanted her and that he missed her show of strength with her hammer. She had flung her Piko Piko hammer all over the ship after that, fantasizing all about there new life together. Till she found out he was just so desperate to get off the ship that he used her. But even then she forgave him… could she forgive him of tricking her like this though..? Pretending to be her friend only for gain or kicks?

Shadow removed his hand from her shoulder, "..Amy?" he asked, looking at her with little to no expression besides a little curious of her thoughts.

"Besides, it's not like anyone could love her anyway…" Dark Sonic Shrugged.

"….How dare you…"

Amy quickly looked skyward again, tears staining her face as she strained to look hopelessly up at Sonic's glowing golden state. His voice had boomed even louder than that of the thunder that stirred and quieted from his statement. Shadow looked up, and Dark Sonic shut his mouth a moment, ready to hear his response.

"How dare you say that about Amy. Any man in his right mind would be glad to have such devotion placed upon his name." The glare in Sonic's eyes made even Dark Sonic brace himself. "You wouldn't understand our emotions, Darky was it? Because you lost all feeling of really caring about someone. It's true that I may not always like all the smothering I get from Amy… but that doesn't mean she's any less my friend. She has and will always be my friend, till the end of our days. And as long as she continues to call me her hero, I'll never leave her side. No, she is not annoying. No, she is not my source of free food. And yes, someone could love her and… does." Super Sonic looked gently down at Amy with a very small but sweet smile. "He just never knew it he did."

Amy looked up flabbergasted, her tears turned to that of joy as she heard his words, "Sonic…" she let out his name in such loyal admiration and love that any man would fall jealous to it.

"HMPH, your flattery won't gain you any assistance!" Dark Sonic powered up, charging in his hands a ball of darkness that looked similar to the one shot at in the beginning to Tail's plane.

Sonic turned his gaze back to Dark Sonic, looking completely calm and satisfied. "Mending any broken heart serve a hero well, it gives them to courage to fight on." Sonic grinned and charged his own energy field of chaos power around him.

Amy finally knew what Ol'Wizy meant by Protecting him is to much, loving him is too little. You can't just protect someone forever… and you can't just love them either. You have to find the gray in black and white. So, Sonic sees her as a friend, he still feels strongly for her. Enough to love and protect, but also keep his distance and stay friends. There will always be black and white, but there will also be the gray that is one's heart. Yin and Yang with the dots of each color inside the other. Amy had always just wanted his affection and attention, but what she didn't realize was she was getting it along. Just not the way she envisioned it.

Dark Sonic let loose his lazer of impeccable size and immense power. Shadow jumped in-between the barrier and Amy's hands, spreading out he blocked most of the power's blast wave that soared out of barrier. The wind rushed by them as Amy was sure she would faint if Sonic dodged and it hit the barrier, but she still wanted him to be safe, she would take the hit if it meant Sonic would be okay. But Sonic didn't move, he shot his own beam of yellow power toward Dark Sonic's. the blast encircled the area, and Amy and Shadow were both flung off there feet and flew through the air from the impact of the two. Shadow grabbed Amy and rotated them to where he would hit the ground and not Amy. "Sh-shadow.." Amy looked up at him, he slowly got up, groaning.

"I'm fine.." he replied, then they both looked back to the spell circle. The clouds cleared, and through the mist of the arena they saw a single figure walking towards them.

"SONIC!" Amy cried out before Shadow pulled her back and quickly got on his feet. "Shadow?! Let me go! It's Sonic, he won!" she struggled to get free, but her poor body couldn't take anymore and she limped in Shadow's arms.

Shadow lifted her up and held her bridal style, "Amy… that's not him…look closer.." the words were grave, and Amy looked horrified at the Shadowy figure's dark energy emitting a strong and horrible presence.

"No…no…NOOO!" Amy cried out, she couldn't believe it, how could he have won?! She kicked and rubbed her tear stroked face against Shadow's chest fur. "NO!…please…no.."

But then, the Shadowy figure fell, and a new figure took it's place behind it. Shining light a star in a dreary night sky it shined and emitted a wave almost equal to the sun's power light. The stones below lost there dark power, and became nothing more than stones again. The figure Stomped on each of the Stones as he made his way over to Amy and Shadow. The Light stones must have been destroyed by the blast. In a far off distance, you could hear a voice calling out,

"Lenayah!"

Shadow's grim look turn to that of a smile, "Amy… look." She didn't want too, but Shadow nudged her face to the side with a movement of his arm and shoulder. She turned and looked like a child as she wiped her face of her tears. When she saw the new figure walking toward them, she opened her mouth to a grin and was at a lost of words.

Super Sonic approached Shadow, and when close enough, stopped and put his hands on his hips. "Thanks for taking care of her for me while I took care of business." he joked.

"Hmph.." Shadow looked down and smiled while closing his eyes, he looked up with a sly expression. "You ought to keep a better watch over her. She's a magnetic for trouble."

Sonic nodded, "I know that! More than anyone, I know that." he teased, and they both shared a small laugh together. Sonic outstretched his arms, "Well, I can take care of things from here. Thanks Shadow-"

"Let's get one thing straight, I did this to repay a debt of gratitude. Not for you." Shadow stated bluntly.

Sonic looked a bit shock but laughed it off, "Alright, Alright. But your still going to give me her, right?"

"Hm, certainly, I have no need of her." he handed Amy to Sonic, who carefully held her as she breathed heavily out of exhaustion. She could barely keep her eyes open now, she felt so weak but she still smiled at him. Sonic lowered his eye lids at her sweet smile, his glowing red eyes seemed to pierce right through her, almost in an instant she was comforted into falling back and into a deep sleep.

Shadow watched with a surprisingly kind smile as well as he looked away with a 'humph.' and began to walk away. "Shadow!" Sonic cried out, Shadow's pleasant face turned to serious again as his smile wiped away. "where are you going now?"

"Where ever I can get as far away from you two, love sick, morons as possible." he smiled again as Sonic looked confused on how to answer that. As Shadow began to walk away he stopped for a moment and smiled, "If she really is as precious to you as you just said.. Then don't let me have to protect her again. Isn't that your job?"

Sonic nodded with his usual cocky grin. "You bet! Always and forever."

"Good… Because you wouldn't want me stepping in to pick up her tears if ever you were to break her heart again." The Chaos Emeralds swarmed around Shadow as he turned Super as well, then they flew back to Sonic's side and circled back into him.

"Wait.. What? Shadow.. Don't tell me you-!" but before Sonic could finish Shadow just laughed and zoomed off into the sky. The X tornado dodge his advance as he became nothing more than a shooting star moving across the sky in the distance. Sonic was a bit shaken but deicide to treat it as nothing more than a tease and flew up to Tail's plane. "What took you so long?"

"SONIC! Your alright! And Amy… AH! Amy looks beat to the bone! What happened?" Tails was glad to see Sonic, but one look at Amy's condition sent him into a whirl of worry. He leaned out of his chair as he looked upon her weakened body.

"Tails, it's good to see you too bud-….dy…" Sonic's golden shine quickly left him as he and Amy slowly leaned toward Tails.

"Huh..? Sonic…S-So-Sonic!?" Tails waved his hands in the air as he noticed that they were both falling on him. They ended up doing so, and Tails had to move there limp and exhausted bodies to the back. "whew, you guys look more worn out then Eggman having to think up another doomed plan to destroy Sonic." Tails joked as he put the hood of the X-tornado's shield back on and flew off. Sonic lay leaned up against Amy, as she leaned up against him on the seat, looking peaceful and relaxed beside one another.

Morning arose quickly it seemed for the two, as they looked to the side and noticed they were on the same bed, causing them both to freak out and move away. Sonic fell off the bed and leaned up against the side of the bed with a grumpy look on his face. His spines all messed up and almost as bad as Amy's bed hair too. They both looked to Tails who was holding a blanket of some sort with Knuckles chuckling beside him. "Told ya it was a bad idea to place them together like that." Tails turned to Knuckles, who was laughing really heard now.

"Aw, come on. It was revenge on Amy for saying those things to me before jumping out all crazy like that. Besides, there expression was hilarious!" another burst of laughter erupted from him, and the blanket in Tails's arms started to cry.

"Uh-oh. Knuckles your too loud! Shh, shh.. There there.." he began to bounce the little blanket up and down, the whining ceased with giggles.

"Tails…is that..?" Amy crawled over the bed, and peered into the blanket. A little plant person looked up at her, with big purple eyes. She had a flower, like a bud on her head that had two long Stamen that came out and drooped gracefully as it supported the Anther's on top. Amy let out a gasp as the cute little baby girl giggled and looked curiously at Amy. "SHE'S ADORABLE!" she let out. The baby got startled and started crying again.

"A-Amy!" Tails moved away from her and cooed sweet and pleasing words to the baby that made it stop crying again. "don't shout, it scares her."

Amy placed her hands over her mouth, then separated them to let out a high pitched whisper, "Sorry!".

"Tails… you? A dad?" Sonic got up, still a bit weak but was able to move over to see the child too, "looks a lot like Cosmo. What are you gonna name her?" asked Sonic, as Tails looked at his little girl with a fatherly smile. "..I've decided.. Cosmic. So if she ever asks me about her mother, I can tell her to look in the mirror."

Amy almost cried, "Why can't you say cute things like that to me Sonic!"

"What? Tell you look like Cosmo?" Sonic looked confused as he turned to Amy.

"No, No. I mean tell me sweet things that make me happy like that!"

"Well, okay then." Sonic crawled up on the bed. "You're a very strong girl."

"That isn't romantic at all." Amy said, disappointedly as she folded her arms and pouted.

Sonic cocked up an eyebrow with a sneaky smile, "And who said I wanted to be, eh? All your fantasizing about me has made your expectation for me to high. Now your just setting yourself up for disappointment." he waved his hand as if to brush the subject away.

"Well, maybe you should take that as a compliment that I expect you to be the world's greatest lover." Amy tried to get out the bed but she was to weak to really stand, so she wobbled as she made her way over to Tails's computer desk, which she used as support.

"Oh really?" Sonic moved over to her and tapped her down.

"HEY!" Amy let out a frustrated yell. Both Tails and Knuckles looked confused at the two's sudden show of cute affection for one another and looked stumped on how it all happened. "What was that for..?" Amy was momentarily silenced by Sonic Kissed her cheek quickly, moving his hand under her chin he smiled a wicked grin.

"Now, my dear Amy, who ever told you I wasn't?"

"I never doubted…" Amy said, almost robotically as the surprise of the moment left her whole face bright red, beaming even the color out light a flashbulb. "Oh Sonic…" she was about to put her arms around him but he speedily retreated out the door.

"…..Sonic…?" she looked behind her, both Tails and Knuckles looked genuinely confused, scarred, unsure, and most importantly freaked out. Mouth open wide they gawked at the scene they just witnessed before them. Amy looked at them and pouted, "Told ya he liked me." she said with a sly grin and then got up and tried her best to dash to the door, "He's still a bit worn out, as am I. I should be able to catch up to him if I keep a steady pace.." she mumbled to herself as she tried to jog out the door, not having the full strength to run just yet. "Sonic…Sonic…"

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNIIICCC !"

Fin

(YAYZ! I finished! If you want more, let me know, I could(if persuaded too) make a second season X3 hope you like it! Don't be afraid to ask me to RP the characters with you if you have something to say to them. Also, if you liked the story PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW~ advice is also nice so think twice~ see ya~)


End file.
